Béseme Cullen
by greenbutterfly10
Summary: Cuando llegué a Forks no pensé que mi profesor de literatura, Edward Cullen, seria una pieza perfecta en mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
-Cambios-

Me acurruco más debajo del edredón nórdico y las pilas de mantas que Charlie se ha encaprichado en que las pusiera. Bueno, ahora mismo le agradezco que se haya encaprichado en algo que ayer me parecía tonto y que ahora era tan necesario. No puedo explicar con palabras como esta mi piel, mis huesos y mis sentidos de helados. En la próxima noche utilizaré un pijama más caliente, sin lugar a dudas. Saco la cabeza débilmente, con los ojos cerrados todavía, y siento una leve luz. Amaneció. Abro los ojos despacio y aprecio que por la luz que entra no es más de las 8:00. Me aseguro mirando mi BlackBerry y salto de la cama al ver que son las 12:00. Dios, tampoco había sol en Forks. ¿Que se supone que se aprecia de Forks? Maldito Forks.  
Decido salir de la cama. Y si dije que dentro de ella hacía frío, fuera de ella es el mismísimo frío polar del Ártico. Me pongo una chaqueta y mis zapatillas verdes. Veremos como se presenta el nuevo día.

Al bajar por las escaleras huelo a café. Veo a Charlie sentado en aquel horrible sillón leyendo el periódico.  
- Buenos días – digo levemente rascándome el ojo izquierdo para quitar cualquier legaña que quiera habitar en él.

- Buenos días Bella – Dice Charlie sin dejar de mirar el periódico – Espero que hayas dormido bien. Tienes café en la cocina.

- Se ha intentado – río alejándome hacia la cocina a por el café, rezando para que me quitara el frío y poder entrar en algo más de calor.

- Bella, me informé de cuales libros tendrías que utilizar para la universidad de Forks – Dice Charlie detrás de mi – Los tienes en tu habitación, encima del escritorio.

- Gracias Charlie – Pongo las manos al rededor de la taza de café, y doy un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Estas nerviosa por empezar?

- No por las clases, si por la gente – suspiro – No soy muy sociable que digamos...

- Tranquila, aquí en Forks todos somos bastantes reservados – Me intenta tranquilizar mientras se sirve una taza de café – Mañana cuando despiertes yo no estaré, pero te dejaré la camioneta en la puerta. Las llaves están en la entrada colgadas.

Oh no. La vieja camioneta, no... Sé que Charlie hacía un gran esfuerzo por dejarme esa camioneta tan vieja. Pero es que era muy, muy, muy vieja. Fantástico_ Bella, harás una entrada espectacular.  
_¿Reservados? No me extraña nada. Me extraña que alguien sociable pudiera vivir aquí. Mamá tenía razón. Era un sitio para viejos aburridos. Un sitio diferente para mi pero a la vez perfecto. Necesitaba tener tranquilidad para poder estudiar y organizar mi vida. Después de lo de Mike, agradecía el poder tener más tiempo para mi y mi cabeza. No más chicos, no más problemas de cabeza. No más complicaciones en mi vida. Ahora era mi tiempo. Exclusivo para mi y para mis pensamientos. Había querido huir de California y después de lo de Mike, había querido huir de Phoenix. Ahora estaba en Forks, lugar nuevo, vida nueva. _Camioneta vieja._

- Vale, ¿seguro que funciona?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclama emocionado – La vieja Penny funciona perfectamente. Cuidala Bella, es mi camioneta preferida.

Reí ante tal comentario. ¿Penny? ¿Le había puesto nombre a la camioneta? _Vamos Charlie, dejame que dude cuan perfecta es "Penny"._

Charlie me llevó a ver los alrededores. _Bosque y más bosque, árboles y más árboles, plantas y más plantas._ El día pasó rápido y tranquilo. La noche helada vuelve a aparecer y Charlie vuelve a estar sentado en aquel horrible sillón viendo el fútbol. _Quemalo ya, Charlie. _Y yo estoy tapada hasta la médula con dos o tres mantas leyendo uno de mis libros. Me encanta sumergirme en ellos y no me doy cuenta del paso de las horas. Suena mi BlackBerry y era un correo de mamá.

_De: Reneé Dwyer Para: Bella Swan  
Asunto: Tú primer día.  
Fecha: 30 Septiembre 2010 23:47  
_  
_Cariño, ¿que tal todo? Phil y yo estamos ahora por Grecia, es un lugar maravilloso, Bella. ¡Te hubiera gustado! Espero que puedas aguantar el frío de Forks y que mañana tengas un primer día estupendo, mi vida. Da recuerdos a Charlie de mi parte.  
Se tu misma Bella.  
Te quiero._

Mamá y Phil habían planeado un viaje por Europa. Era uno de los motivos por los que yo estaba en Forks. A mamá le pareció una buena oportunidad para que pasara tiempo con Charlie. A mi me pareció buena oportunidad para huir. Así que aquí estoy.

- Charlie, mamá te envía recuerdos.

- Oh, igualmente, igualmente – Dijo embobado viendo el fútbol. Rodeé los ojos y contesté el correo.

_De: Bella Swan Para: Reneé Dwyer  
Re: Mi primer día  
Fecha: 30 Septiembre 2010 23:49_

¡Uoh, por Grecia! Me hubiera encantado ver todo lo que vais a ver. Algún año volveréis a hacer lo mismo pero conmigo ¿prometido?. Gracias por los ánimos. Vosotros disfrutad de vuestro viaje, yo intentaré "disfrutar" de Forks. Traerme recuerdos de todos los sitios que visitéis eh.  
Charlie también te manda recuerdos. Dale a Phil un abrazo.  
Yo también te quiero.

__

Mamá se separó de Charlie poco tiempo después de nacer yo. Odiaba la vida en Forks, ella necesitaba ver mundo y estar rodeada de edificios, gente, y diversión. Charlie adoraba Forks y su cargo de policía aquí. Así que mamá voló como un ave libre y Charlie se quedó aquí disfrutando de su vida en Forks solo. _Solo._ Nunca vine a visitarle, siempre venía él un par de días. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Charlie se a tenido que acostumbrar a estar solo y ahora, de repente, tiene que convivir con una mujer de 19 años con todos los problemas que conlleva eso. Intentaría no darle muchos dolores de cabeza. Era lo único que podía hacer después de todo.

- Charlie, creo que me voy a ir a dormir, mañana madrugo y necesito estar descansada – Me levanté del sofá y doblé las mantas.

- Oh, si, si. - Bebió un trago de cerveza – Buenas noches Bella.

- Buenas noches Charlie – le acaricié el hombro y subí a mi habitación.

_Un "buenas noches" y un beso hubiera estado mejor, Charlie. _Pero ¿Que podía exigirle?  
Me meto en la cama y pongo la alarma a las 6:00, quería ducharme por la mañana, una mala manía. Y ahora intento al menos dormir un par de horas. No tengo sueño, mis libros me llamaban, pero estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo dejar de pensar en "mi primer día". No necesito que sea perfecto. Me conformo con que fuera pasable. Las clases han empezado hace unas 3 semanas. Y la gente se conoce de toda la vida, seguro. Va a ser un día duro. Solo deseo no hacer el ridículo. _Bella, no te tienes que tropezar, ni caer, ni pegarte con cualquier objeto... _Repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No quiero llamar la atención, solo quiero poder estudiar tranquila.  
Suficiente, tengo que dejar de pensar. Pero es imposible y estoy dando vueltas en la cama varías horas. No sé cuando logré dormirme. Solo sé que este frío polar era insoportable y realmente molesto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2  
-Primer tropiezo-

Después de conducir y encontrar la maldita universidad, consigo aparcar a la vieja Peggy. Mis manos están heladas y de mi boca sale el típico vapor de cuando hace bastante frío. Junto mis manos y las muevo, a ver si así entran un poco en calor. _Guantes, ¿como no se te a ocurrido, idiota? _Me detengo en la puerta de la Universidad y observo que no es muy grande. Tiene pinta de que no hace mucho que la construyeron y dudo que tenga calefacción propia de dicho frío. Entro y veo que hay bastante gente. Y muy a mi sorpresa si que son jóvenes. _Jóvenes aburridos encantados de vivir en Forks. _Veo que hay una ventanilla con un cartel que pone: recepción. Debería de preguntar sobre mi primera clase y hacia donde tengo que ir.

Buenos días - dice una señora de unos 50 años, cuando me acerco - ¿Desea algo?

Buenos días – sonrío – Empiezo hoy las clases, estudio filología hispánica. Era para saber donde tengo que ir a primera hora. Me llamo Bella Swan.

Ah claro, ahora te lo miro – se levanta de su silla y se va a mirar papeles en un corcho. Vuelve y se sienta en su silla con un papel en mano – Tienes lingüística a primera hora, joven. Es en el segundo piso a la izquierda de las escaleras.

Gracias, muy amable.

Cuando por fin estoy en la puerta del aula miro el reloj plateado de mi muñeca. Las 7:45. Todavía me quedan 15 minutos. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el pasillo para intentar relajarme. _Todo irá bien, Bella_. Repito una y otra vez. En una de mis vueltas veo un corcho colgado de una pared, así que me paro y leo varios papeles que hay colgados. Nada interesante... Me giro para seguir mi recorrido y me doy con algo. Caigo al suelo y noto un fuerte dolor en el pie. _Perfecto, primer tropiezo._

¡Auch! - grita la joven con quien he chocado – Que daño...

Perdona – digo levantándome del suelo y recogiendo los papeles que han caído por éste.

No te preocupes, andaba distraída – sonríe

Te lo he tirado todo... - me lamento mientras le doy todos los papeles

Tranquila – vuelve a sonreír – también a sido mi culpa. Me llamo Alice. Alice Cullen.

Bella Swan – digo extendiendo mi mano – Hoy es mi primer día y ando bastante perdida y nerviosa. Bastante nerviosa.

¡Uoh! ¿tu primer día? - dice dándome la mano. _Es cálida –_ No estés nerviosa, mujer. ¿Que estudias?

Filología hispánica ¿Y tu? - comenzamos a andar para la misma dirección.

¡Periodismo! Pero creo que compartimos alguna asignatura. ¡Estupendo!- exclama realmente emocionada.

Yo me quedo aquí – Dije parándome en la puerta – Ha sido un placer Alice.

Luego nos vemos Bella, que tengas un buen primer día - Sonríe marchándose

Bien, por lo menos ya conozco a alguien, aunque no ha sido muy agradable la forma de "conocerla".

La primera hora pasa rápida. La clase no es muy grande, no la típica clase de universidad, es más bien como la mitad de una de ellas o aún más pequeña. No somos muchos alumnos como en las grandes universidades. Y no, no hablo con nadie. Ni siquiera con la profesora Porman, una mujer cincuentona, gruñona, mandona, y todas las palabras mal sonantes que terminen en "ona". Le he pedido el horario a una chica que esta detrás mío. Creo que se llama Angela. Es hora de Lengua española. También se me pasa rápido y Angela de vez en cuando habla conmigo. _Eso es, Bella._ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en tercera hora. Le he copiado el horario a Angela para no pedírselo cada hora. Literatura, perfecto. Por esta asignatura es por lo que estudio filología hispánica. Veo que Alice y unas cuantas personas más se unen a nuestra clase. Alice se sienta a mi izquierda.

¡Hola Bella! - grita nada más verme

Hola Alice, ¿que tal la mañana?

Aburrida.. ¿Y la tuya? ¿Como se presenta tu primer día? - Dice poniendo los apuntes encima de la mesa.

Tranquilo, y espero que siga así – río levemente - ¿Como es el profesor de literatura?

Es cabezota, feo, malhumorado, idiota...

Fantástico Alice – suspiro – retiro lo de mi primer día tranquilo.

Realmente me fastidia que el profesor sea tan, tan, tan... no encuentro la palabra. Esta asignatura me fascina. Y si el profesor no acompaña, se vuelve una mierda muy, muy grande. Yo no tengo apuntes, lógicamente. Así que saco folios en blanco para poder apuntar todo lo que encontrara importante. De repente entra un chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, alto y serio. Demasiado formal. Deja los libros encima de la mesa del profesor y empieza a escribir en la pizarra sin decir ni buenos días. Al menos, la horrible señora Porman había saludado. _¿El profesor?. _Miro a Alice y ésta se ríe. Me sonrojo. No me imaginaba que fuera tan joven...

" Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado" - Dice sentándose en la silla – William Shakespeare. A mi parecer, es una de las mejores citas que he leído. Para la semana que viene quiero un trabajo sobre este gran poeta y una de las citas que más os guste de él. Después las leeremos aquí.

Me sonrojo. _Su voz es realmente sexy. _Vuelvo a sonrojarme más por tal pensamiento. Odioso, esto si que es odioso. Hubiera preferido que fuera un cabrón. Y no el hombre más hermoso que jamás habia visto.

Saco mi agenda y apunto lo del trabajo. Él sigue dando la clase. Me fascina realmente como se envuelve y disfruta comentando libros, poetas, autores, novelas... Su explicación me engancha y tengo todos los sentidos puestos en ella, y por supuesto en él. De repente un trozo de papel arrugado salta a mi mesa. Viene de la izquierda. Miro a Alice y ésta me guiña un ojo. Abro el papel medio a escondidas:

_¡Bella! Cuando termine esta asquerosa hora toca el descanso. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la cafetería y me cuentas un poco tu vida? Así nos vamos conociendo más._

Pensaba que iba a pasar mi descanso con uno de mis libros. Sin lugar a dudas, conocer a Alice era mejor plan. Cuando voy a ponerle un "si" que ocupe la mitad de la pequeña nota. Unas manos suaves con dedos largos me la quita de las manos. Cuando levanto la mirada, "él" me esta mirando con esos ojos verdes que emboban a cualquiera.

Creo que os resulta más interesante pasaros notas que mi clase señoritas – Dice leyendo la nota para el mismo

Oh vamos Eddy, estas explicando cosas demasiado aburridas – dice Alice. Yo me asombro de que le hable así. _¿Eddy?_ Me estremezco.

Señor Cullen, profesor Cullen, señor Edward, profesor Edward e incluso si lo deseas Edward Cullen – corrige encarándose a Alice – No te pases ni un pelo Alice.

Perdón, perdón... No quería molestarle señor Cullen – Se disculpa Alice con un tono de ironía y encogiéndose de hombros. _¿Cullen?_

Lo mismo para usted señorita...

Swan – termino – Bella Swan.

Edward se gira y sigue con su clase.

Cuando termina la clase, Alice y yo vamos a la cafetería de la universidad. Es pequeña, como todo en Forks, pero acogedora. Hay una señora cuarentona en la barra y una chica rubia ayudando. Pedimos dos cafés con leche y Alice, hambrienta, pide unas tostadas. Me insiste en que coma algo, pero sinceramente estoy tan nerviosa que no podría darle un bocado ni siquiera a una pequeña mandarina.

Nos sentamos en una mesa. Aquí se esta más caliente que en las aulas. Me quito la bufanda y la chaqueta que no había tocado de mi cuerpo desde las primeras horas de la mañana. De pronto, entra Angela en la cafetería y Alice le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente con nosotras. _Oh, bien, muy, muy bien. _Cuanta más gente, mejor.

Angela pide un zumo de piña y un mini-bocadillo de queso. Viene hacía nosotras y se sienta.

Hola, chicas – Dice sonriendo y le devuelvo la sonrisa - ¿Que tal el primer día, Bella?

Bien, gracias

Claaaaaaaro, ¿Como no va a estar bien si ha conocido a la gran Alice? - dice ésta haciendo una reverencia. Todas reímos. Alice era verdaderamente simpática y alegre. Y contagiaba a cualquiera con esa manera dulce de vivir la vida.

Una cosa... ¿Como se te ha ocurrido hablarle así al profesor Cullen, Alice? - pregunto mirándola de reojo. Veo que Alice abre los ojos como platos sorprendida

¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Bella? ¡El profesor Cullen es el hermano de Alice! - Exclama Angela dando un bocado a su mini-bocadillo.

¿Enserio? - pregunto sorprendida. _Su hermano. _Bebo un sorbo de mi café viendo como Alice asiente divertida - ¿Y es duro tener un hermano que sea tu profesor?

No noto nada distinto... - Dice pensativa – Solo que a veces me meto con él de forma cariñosa. Luego en casa me riñe – ríe haciendo un puchero

Ya veo... - _Su hermano.._

¿Y te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en Forks? - pregunta Alice.

Este año lo pasaré entero aquí. Luego no sé que haré.

Bien, tiempo suficiente – sonríe – Bella, dicen que en las universidades es bueno hacer contactos y pequeños trabajos para relacionarte más con la carrera que estudias. Yo hago entrevistas a gente que vive en la capital, no muy famosa, y las expongo en el periódico de Forks. No es gran cosa, pero me mantiene distraída, divertida y es lo que me gusta. Tu deberías de hacer algo así. Hay talleres también que podrían ayudarte más en las asignaturas que te quieras involucrar, los profesores son importantes en ese vínculo. Ya que ellos son los que te dan facilidades para que te involucres más. ¿Por que no piensas en hacer algo así? ¡Te ayudara!

Es interesante... - digo pensativa – Podría mirar algún taller de esos. ¿Dónde se miran?

En la pagina web de la universidad. Si quieres podemos mirarlo ahora.

¡Oh! Muchas gracias – digo eufórica.

Después del desayuno vamos un rato a la biblioteca, dónde también hay ordenadores y miro los talleres accesibles. Uno me llama mucho la atención. Y es de literatura. _Profesor:Edward Cullen._ No se muy bien porque me llama tanto. ¿Por el taller en sí o por quien lo da? Total, tengo que elegir uno. Este taller es sobre escribir un libro a conjunto. El profesor lo revisa y nos da unas pautas. Cada capitulo lo hace un alumno/a diferente del taller. _Será bueno para conocer gente. _Realmente me gusta la idea y es original. _¿Tu escribiendo un libro? ¿enserio, Bella? _ Alice me animó muchísimo y me dijo que ella de literatura no entendía mucho, pero que si necesitaba algo de ella se lo pidiera. Es tan, tan, y tan amable. Bien, para inscribirme tengo que hablar con el profesor encargado del taller. Así que después de las clases voy al departamento de literatura para ver si Edward sigue allí. Hay una mujer joven, tecleando en el ordenador. Toco la puerta que esta medio abierta y ésta se gira con una sonrisa.

¿Esta todavía por aquí el profesor Cullen de literatura?

Mmmm, ha ido a por unos papeles a secretaria. Si quieres toma asiento y espera aquí – Me dice tendiendo la mano para señalarme con el dedo indice unas sillas al lado derecho del despacho.

Vale, gracias – tomo asiento y saco mi BlackBerry para entretenerme.

Jessica, ya te he dicho que llegaré a tiempo. Confía en mi – El profesor Cullen entra hablando por el teléfono móvil después de diez minutos esperando.

Si... ajá. ¡Joder, Jess te estoy diciendo que llegaré a tiempo! - Grita tirando los papeles encima de la mesa, la mujer joven sigue tecleando en el ordenador mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa, rodando los ojos.

Vale, bien. Cuando salga de aquí te llamo. Si,si, yo también te quiero – Dice colgando y tirando el móvil encima de la mesa - ¿Cómo diablos sois tan pesadas, agobiantes y insufribles las mujeres?

No todas somos así, Edward – advierte la mujer joven volteándose a verle – Tienes que entendernos un poquito mejor.

¿Mejor? Yo creo que estoy haciendo suficiente – Suspira pasando la mano por su cabello revoltoso

Por cierto, tienes visita – Dice la mujer señalándome.

Oh, disculpa, no te había visto – Me dice Edward acercándose a mi - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Vengo a inscribirme en el taller de literatura. He leído en la web que lo lleva usted señor Cullen.

Así es. ¿Seguro que te quieres inscribir? Es un trabajo duro y muy estresante...

Si, me han dicho que será bueno para mi hacer un taller. Y el único que me a entrado por los ojos ha sido este – sonrío.

Muy bien, púes ahora te doy el guión que seguimos y las pautas que hemos establecido. También la explicación de sus personajes, quienes están en el taller y toda clase de información. Me firmas unos cuantos papeles comprometiéndote hasta el final de dicho libro y te doy mi Email – Se levanta a rebuscar en una cajonera. _Su Email._

Me entrega el dossier y reviso los puntos que hay que seguir. Me explica levemente todo un poco y firmo. Apunto su Email en mi BlackBerry. Me explica que es por si tengo alguna duda y para enviarle los capítulos que tengo que escribir.

Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en contactar conmigo – me dice acompañándome a la puerta.

Vale – Al salir esta Alice esperando en el pasillo. Se acerca a nosotros.

¿Ya esta? - Me pregunta y asiento – Cuidala eh, Eddy – sonríe a Edward.

¿Que haces todavía aquí, Alice?

Esperando a Bella. Me va a llevar a casa – Ríe. _Yo no he dicho eso._

Oh. ¿No quieres que te lleve yo?

No. Mamá me ha dicho que Jessica a organizado una comida con sus padres, así que tendrás prisa.

¿Desde cuando piensas en mi?

Desde siempre Eddy – Dice haciendo un puchero.

Bien, conduce con cuidado Swan – Vuelve a entrar al despacho y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Alice y yo nos vamos para el parking. Le llevo a su casa. Su GRAN casa. Tenía jardín, piscina, invernadero y árboles. Cabían árboles en el jodido jardín. Alice me invita a pasar, pero Charlie estará deseando que llegue y le explique mi día. Así que niego su invitación. Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale del coche feliz. Al volver a casa veo que tenemos visita, un coche esta aparcado justo en nuestra entrada. Cuando entro a casa Charlie esta hablando con un señor y un chico joven esta escuchando. Charlie se da cuenta de mi presencia y se dirige hacia mi.

¡Bella! - exclama – Ven, te presento a unos viejos amigos – Dice Charlie pasando mi mano por la cintura para entrar al salón.

Bella, este es Billy Black y su hijo Jacob.

¡Oh que guapa eres Bella! - Exclama Billy – Estas hecha una mujercita.

Gracias señor Black.

Oh no, por favor. Billy, es Billy, Bella.

Encantado Bella, me han hablado mucho de ti – Dice Jacob acercándose a mi y extendiendo su mano.

Igualmente, Jacob – sonrío. Jacob era alto, piel bronceada aunque en Forks no "existiera el calor del sol", ojos negros, dientes perfectos, brazos grandes. Jacob era muy guapo.

Bella – me llama Charlie – Hoy se quedan a cenar con nosotros.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3  
-primer contacto-

Las horas pasan lentamente. No presto atención a ninguna asignatura. Estoy emocionada leyendo otra vez el dossier del taller de literatura. El libro es de caballeros, castillos, amores platónicos y la sed de poder de los reyes. Entre todo eso dos enamorados viven su amor a escondidas. Ella; típica princesa del reino y él; típico caballero mendigo. Típico Robbin Hood. Típico amor de fantasía. Típico libro de caballería. El siguiente capitulo lo tenía que escribir yo. Después de la cena con los Black, Ángela, que también estaba en el taller, me pasó por Email los capítulos que llevaban escritos. Los leí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era realmente bueno. Edward había escrito el primer capitulo y realmente era perfecto. Este hombre tenía un don con la escritura. No entiendo muy bien que hace ejerciendo de profesor de literatura en un pequeño pueblo cuando podría haberse comido el mundo de otra forma. Mientras otros estan con la clase de Lengua española, yo fantaseo en como seguir con mi parte. Ángela había sido la última en escribir capitulo. Es buena, pero no tanto como Edward. Cuando intento escribir algunas pautas que quiero que tenga este capitulo realmente me pierdo. Solo se habían visto 3 veces la princesa y el mendigo. ¿Ya se habían enamorado? _Imposible. _Esto no se lo creía nadie. En las pautas del dossier que escribió Edward pone que tiene que haber beso en este capitulo. ¿Pero tan rápido?

Saco mi BlackBerry y escribo un Email a Edward.

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Asunto: Perdida  
Fecha: 2 Octubre 2010 10:15_

_Señor Cullen, tengo problemas con el capitulo. No entiendo como se han enamorado tan rápido. Y con eso, me cuesta hacer un primer beso... Llámeme ridícula... _

_Me gustaría que me aconsejara. Gracias de antemano._

No pasan ni 5 minutos y mi BlackBerry vibra.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: ¿Perdida?  
Fecha: 2 Octubre 2010 10:18_

_Swan, no voy a llamarle ridícula. Ya le dije que era un taller bastante complicado. Sé que en estos tiempos la palabra "amor" es diferente de aquel siglo. Pero deje la palabra "amor" actual a un lado y imagínese que usted es ella. Piense en que en aquel mundo donde mañana podrías morir no puedes perder ni un segundo si notas que el hombre de tu vida esta a tu lado. Piense que quizá mañana se despierte y él este a su lado cubierto de sangre. Piense que cada noche, al acostarse, podría ser la última de alguno de los dos y que habrían perdido tiempo en disfrutar de su amor. Tiene que desear tocarle, besarle, decirle que le ama... Póngase en el lugar de cada personaje, leyendo las pautas de ellos. Y relájese Swan, no anda usted tan perdida si ha conseguido leer todo el libro sin enviarme un solo Email con quejas. Anímese. _

_Con cualquier otra cosa, contacte conmigo. En cuanto termine el capitulo quiero leerlo. _

Incluso con los Emails es escalofriante. Mis bellos se ponen de punta al leerlo. Me sonrojo con alguna que otra frase, incluso con alguna que otra palabra. Tengo que imaginarme que soy ella. _¿Pero cómo? _Yo no creo en el amor, ni siquiera creo en mi. Si, realmente va a ser complicado. Pero no imposible. Tengo que poner todo mi empeño si quiero que esto me salga bien. Y en verdad, quiero que me saliga muy, muy, bien. Al empezar el descanso voy a la biblioteca. Me pongo en un ordenador e intento escribir el capitulo. Al volver a clase, solo tengo el principio. Pero por algo se empieza. Alice me dice de ir a su casa a comer, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, acepto su invitación. 2 veces seguidas negandole sería muy grosero. Llamo a Charlie para decirle que no comería en casa. Él tampoco lo hará. Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice aparco el coche en el parking de dentro. Si,si.. un parking dentro de casa. Nos abre la puerta un mayordomo, alto, delgado, trajeado... Es muy educado. Me agarra el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero. Alice me lleva al salón. _Hace 8 como mi salón. _

Ponte cómoda Bella – Me sonríe Alice sentándose en el sofá.

Tenéis una casa hermosa

Muchas gracias – ríe – La heredó mi padre de su familia.

¿En que trabajan tus padres, Alice? - pregunto curiosa.

Mi padre es el único médico de Forks. Y a veces va a la capital dónde esta el hospital para el cual trabaja. Bueno.. más bien es suyo. Mi madre es una especie de secretaria de mi padre. Le recoge los recados, viaja con el a la capital cuando tiene trabajo allí, le acompaña en sus visitas... Es su mano derecha.

Uoh – alucino – Que importantes son

Bah, es aburrido, siempre ando sola por aquí. Edward, cuando vivía aquí, me hacia compañía. Pero ahora que vive con Jess, le suelo ver más en clase.

¿Jess? - pregunto moviendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

Si, su prometida.

Ah...-_ ¡prometida! - _¿Cuantos años tiene Edward?

28. Llevan 5 meses prometidos. Tienen una relación muy bonita y se compenetran muy bien. ¡Están muy enamorados! Pero... Siempre hay un "pero" - ríe – Jessica es modelo, hace pequeños trabajos para tiendas y marcas. Pero todo sin importancia. Ahora le han echo una oferta en Cambridge para una marca de ropa interior muy famosa. ¡Esta muy contenta!. ¿El problema? Edward se queda aquí... ¿duración del viaje? Indeterminado.

¿Por que? - Me intereso.

Porque Edward... Bueno, Edward es tonto – Reímos.

Oímos la puerta de la casa. Y Alice se sorprende. Aparece Edward con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Que haces aquí Eddy? - pregunta Alice levantándose del sofá

No puedo más Alice... De verdad que lo intento, pero es que no puedo más – Edward se pasa la mano por el cabello. _Empiezo a pensar que es un movimiento maníaco._

Oh, Eddy... - le abraza Alice – aguanta un poquito más.

¡No puedo, joder! ¡Tengo que poner buenas caras, hacer como si disfrutara con esto!

Ehm... creo que debería irme – me levanto del sofá

Ah, Swan – susurra Edward – No sabia que estabas aquí. Parece que ya es costumbre el darme cuenta de que estás, minutos después de soltar barbaridades – sonríe torciendo los labios.

Si – sonrío

¡Tengo una idea! - grita Alice - ¿Después de comer, quedamos con Emmet y estos? Bella también puede venir y así te alegramos esa cara tan mustia Eddy.

No creo que sea buena idea – susurro.

¿Por que no? Nos lo pasaremos bien – Dice Alice cogiéndome de las manos.

Si, creo que necesito airearme – Susurra Edward sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el Audi de Edward. Con éste conduciendo y Alice a su lado. Miro por la ventanilla e intento recordar como coño me he metido en esta situación. Edward es mi profesor, ¿Se puede ser amigo de un profesor? No somos amigos, pero mira por donde, estaba en su Audi en dirección a conocer a los sí amigos. _Estupendo, Bella._

Llegamos a un bar en el centro de Forks. Entramos en él y Alice busca a los demás. Una mujer rubia con labios de carmín rojo nos hace una señal con la mano. Vamos hacía ellos.

¡Hola chicos! - grita Alice sentándose – Os presento a Bella, es una nueva amiga – Todos me miran. Me intimido. Pero les sonrío. No quiero parecer borde.

Hola Bella, yo soy Emmet, el mejor amigo de Edd – Se levanta de su silla. Me saca como dos o tres cabezas. De ancho hace dos como yo. Me extiende la mano y es el doble de la mía. _Joder, ¿soy yo la pequeña o es él el grande?. _Le doy la mano y me sonríe.

Esta es Rosalie – presenta Emmet señalándome a la chica rubia con labios de carmín rojo.

SU novia – Dice Rosalie mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. _¿Me esta inspeccionando?_

¡Y este es Jasper! - presenta Alice eufórica. Le da un beso rápido a Jasper en los labios – Mi chico.

Muy a mi pesar... - susurra Edward a mi lado.

Encantado, Bella – me extiende la mano Jasper sonriente. Era un chico muy elegante. Bastante formal y alegre. Al contrario de Emmet, era delgado y no mucho más alto que Alice. _Entonces queda claro que es Emmet el "grande"._

Edward se sienta al lado de Emmet. La única silla libre es entre Edward y Alice. Así que no tengo más remedio que sentarme ahí. Hablan de diferentes cosas. Alice esta agarrada del brazo de Jasper y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Jasper le suele dar besos en la sien cada dos por tres. Rosalie se enciende un cigarro, dejando la boquilla llena del rojo carmín. En el cenicero hay unos cuantos manchados. Emmet y Edward hablan de cosas varias, cosas que no entiendo. Edward se enciende un cigarro. _Oh, fuma..._ Y el humo viene hacía mi. Es realmente molesto y toso. Edward me mira y se da cuenta de que el humo me sofoca. Me sonríe y cambia el cigarro de mano. Igualmente me sigue dando el humo, pero no quiero toser. No quiero que este pendiente de mi o que le incomode de alguna manera.

¿Cuando se va Jess? - pregunta la rubia.

El domingo – responde Edward – el viernes quiere veros, para despedirse y tal.

Ah guay, yo termino de currar a las 20h. Podríamos ir a cenar ¿no? - pregunta ilusionado Emmet

Claro, seguro que le encanta la idea – dice Edward dando una calada

¿Como lo llevas? - pregunta Jasper. Le da un beso a Alice en la sien.

Bueno... podría llevarlo mejor, supongo.

Yo creo que lo estas llevando bastante bien, tío – Le replica Emmet cogiendo a Rosalie de la mano.

No sé. Jessica me pide más comprensión. Pero es que no me esperaba esto. No estoy preparado para pasar cinco o seis meses sin ella.

No hablemos de eso... - susurra Alice levantando la cabeza del brazo de Jasper y dando un trago a su cocktail de frutas.

¿Como va el taller? - pregunta Rosalie.

Bien – contesta Edward dando otra calada al cigarro casi acabado – El libro va por el capitulo cinco, que le toca escribirlo a ella – dice girándose hacia mi – Y estoy deseando leerlo.

Tampoco espere que vaya a ser gran cosa

Deja que eso lo decida yo

Yo solo le pongo en aviso, señor Cullen.

Oh, vamos Bella. ¡Aquí y ahora, "el señor Cullen" se llama Edward! - Exclama Emmet dando una palmada en la espalda a Edward. Yo le miro como pidiendo permiso.

Esta bien con "Edward", Swan – sonríe Edward

Pues empieza tu por intentar llamarme Bella – susurro. Edward sonríe de esa manera torcida que tanto hace. Por supuesto pasa la mano por su cabello.

Lo intentaré, Isabella.

Me sonrojo. Que raro suena el nombre de Isabella en sus labios. El cómo vibra su voz cuando hace la "s". No ha dicho Bella. Odio el nombre de "Isabella". Pero que lo diga él, suena maravilloso. Aparte, es mejor eso que "señorita Swan" o "Swan".

La tarde pasa volando, y cada minuto estoy más a gusto con ellos. Alice me presta mucha atención para que me encuentre a gusto. Jasper es un hombre muy amable y educado. Emmet es muy simpático y sociable. Y Rosalie ya no me hace miradas de escaner. La tarde mejora. Pero sobretodo, he podido conocer más a Edward. Y cada vez me parece más perfecto. _No hay nada perfecto, Bella._

La noche cae y tenemos que volver a casa. Alice se va con Jasper en el coche. Rosalie con Emmet. Y yo me encuentro jodidamente nerviosa siendo la copiloto de Edward. No sé que decir, no sé de que hablar. Miro hacia el frente sin gesticular ni una palabra. Ni siquiera muevo mi cuerpo para pasar desapercibida. Es incomodo. Él tampoco dice nada, conduce en silencio. Suena mi BlackBerry y rebusco en la chaqueta. Es Charlie. Cuelgo.

¿No lo coges?

¿Qué? ah.. no – respondo nerviosa – Es mi padre.

Se preocupará.

Ya queda poco para llegar a casa – sonrío nerviosa. No iba a hablar con "Don Charlie protector" delante de Edward. Me niego totalmente.

Edward se enciende un cigarro. _Oh, ¡no! ahí vamos otravez. _Inmediatamente que el humo pasa por mi, toso. Edward abre su ventanilla y saca el brazo por ella.

Te vas a helar la mano.

No importa. Prefiero eso a que te ahogues – sonríe. Sonrisa torcida. Esa que tanto me gusta.

Lo siento...

Oh, no te disculpes, Isabella. De verdad que no pasa nada.

Otra vez este maldito silencio. Y ahora me siento peor porque por mi culpa tiene el brazo fuera. Intento pensar en algo rápido para poder decirle. Algún tipo de conversación amena y que este silencio se rompa. Pero no encuentro nada que no me ponga nerviosa y así, más nerviosa me pongo.

¿Como llevas el beso?

¿Perdona?... ¿El que? - pregunto mirándole asombrada. _Realmente perfecto. _¿Que dice de beso?

El beso, Isabella. El del libro, el beso del libro – contesta mirándome de reojo.

Ah, si... pues bastante mal. Solo he escrito un primer párrafo. Y no es gran cosa. Ya te dije en el bar que no esperes que vaya a ser gran cosa.

Por algo se empieza – sonríe – Cualquier duda que tengas, ya sabes.

Gracias, y también gracias por el Email. Me ayudó a tranquilizarme sobre todo.

De nada. Me alegro de que te sirviera.

Es que... - empiezo a decir – No tengo mucho conocimiento con esto del amor y mucho menos con un amor tan fuerte.

Se a lo que te refieres. Es jodido cuando tienes que expresar emociones que todavía no has sentido tu. Pero creo que siempre nos podemos hacer una idea cercana.

Pero es muy complicado. Yo no puedo sentir lo que siente la princesa. Yo no he necesitado nunca tocar ni besar a nadie.

¿Cuantos años tienes, Isabella? - pregunta extrañado por mi declaración

19 años... - digo tímidamente.

¿En diecinueve años no has querido tocar ni besar a un hombre?

No

¿Has estado con alguien?

Si

¿Y no has querido sentirle siempre cerca?

Pues no. No con tanta intensidad.

Que peculiar eres – le miro frunciendo el ceño – Oh, no es nada malo. Es algo diferente de lo habitual. Me gusta. Has dicho que no con tanta intensidad. Eso significa que algo si que has podido sentir. Pues ese sentimiento lo multiplicas por mil. Quizá así te puedes hacer una pequeña idea de lo que siente la princesa – Dice deteniendo el coche. _¿Ya hemos llegado?_

Lo intentaré.

Muy bien. Buenas noches, Swan. Nos vemos mañana.

Buenas noches señor Cullen – digo saliendo del Audi. _Volvemos a ser profesor y alumna, mierda._

Al entrar en casa, Charlie esta en el sillón con el teléfono a mano. Le explico mi día y mi salida con Alice. Omito que también estaba mi perfecto, maravilloso y precioso profesor de literatura. Cuando termino de contarle todo, le doy las buenas noches. Me subo arriba y me pongo el pijama. Me he quedado con mal sabor de boca con Edward. Ha debido de pensar que soy una jodida "rara".

**N/a: He subido un capitulo por día, más que nada para que os vayáis introduciendo en el fic. A partir de este capitulo subiré uno por semana. **

**Muchas gracias por los follows, las visitas, los reviews... de verdad!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

-Azul de encaje-

Son las 16:47. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Hoy he tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo. Acabo de enviárselo a Edward al Email. Estoy nerviosa. No sé si le gustará. Espero que si. Son las 18:00. He empezado con el trabajo de Shakespeare que nos mandó. He relatado un poco su vida y su niñez. Suena mi BlackBerry. Estoy nerviosa por si es Edward comentando mi capitulo.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
Fecha: 5 Octubre 2010 18:07_

_Estoy impresionado Swan. Sinceramente no pensaba que pudiera hacer algo tan bueno con las preocupaciones que usted tenía. Enserio, enhorabuena. Habría que limar algunas cosas, pero todo por las palabras que a seleccionado en algún determinado momento, que quizá para esta época esta bien, pero para la antigua esta un poco malsonante. Pero me a gustado mucho, Swan. _

_¡FELICIDADES!_

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Re: ¡Muchas gracias!  
Fecha: 5 Octubre 2010 18:12_

_¡Muchas gracias, señor! Me ha costado mucho pero por fin esta acabado. Cualquier cosa que quiera limar esta en todo su derecho. Confío en todos los retoques que usted vaya a hacer. De verdad, muchas gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo._

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

Me pongo más contenta que antes. ¡Le había gustado! Pienso en llamar a Alice, para vernos, pero me acuerdo de que tienen la cena con Jessica. No quiero molestar. No llamaré a Alice hasta el domingo que Jessica no esté. No creo que sea lo correcto. Supongo que querrán estar todos juntos en plan "piña".

Mi BlackBerry suena, es un número que no conozco.

- ¿Si? - contesto

- ¿Bella? - es una voz de hombre – Soy Jacob. ¿Cómo estas?

- Oh, hola Jacob. Bien, ¿y tu?

- Bien. Oye, Charlie... bueno, Charlie se lo a dicho a mi padre, ya sabes.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto. Noto que le cuesta arrancar

- Pues que llevas días encerrada en casa con trabajos. ¿Te apetece quedar y despejarte?

- ¡Claro! - exclamo contenta - ¿Vienes a recogerme y vamos a tomar un zumo?

- ¿Zumo? - ríe a carcajadas – Vale, un zumo esta bien. Paso en, mmmm, ¿una hora?

- Perfecto.

- Guay, pues hasta luego Bella – cuelga.

Me miro en el espejo del armario. _Te ves horrible, Bella. _Cojo un vaquero y un suéter. Rápidamente me ducho. Vuelvo a mi habitación, ya vestida. Seco mi cabello y lo dejo suelto recogiendo los mechones de flequillo en un pequeño tupé. Me desagrada, lo deshago. Pongo una cinta. Me desagrada, me la quito. Bufo. _¿Por qué no aprendiste a arreglarte como una mujer normal como te enseñó mamá? _Decido hacerme un moño alto y desenfrenado. _Mejor. _Maquillo mi rostro un poco con algo de base y colorete. Con lápiz de ojos me perfilo la ralla de abajo del ojo. Pongo rimel a mis pestañas. Y con un tono salmón con brillo pinto mis labios. _No es una cita, estúpida. _Me quito el brillo. Oigo la bocina del coche de Jacob. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y salgo fuera.

- ¡Hola Jacob! - Digo subiéndome al coche

- Uoh Bella, que guapa – dice Jacob besando mi mejilla

- Gracias – me sonrojo levemente

Conduce hasta llegar a una cafetería. Entramos dentro y nos sentamos. Jacob es muy caballero y me presta mucha atención. Cuando hemos entrado me ha abierto la puerta él. Ha apartado mi silla también para que me sentara. Pasan como dos horas. Hablamos de todo. De mi familia, de la suya. De mi universidad, de su trabajo en el mecánico de su padre. Me siento muy a gusto con él. La noche cae y debemos volver a casa. Para su coche justo en la puerta.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien Bella – confiesa poniendo su mano encima de mi rodilla

- Yo también Jake – sonrío

- Podríamos quedar más a menudo ¿te parece?

- Me encanta la idea. Cuando te aburras, ¡me llamas!

- Lo mismo te digo – dijo besando mi mejilla.

Salgo del coche de Jake y entro en casa. Rozo los dedos sobre mi mejilla, acariciando el punto exacto del beso. Jacob era un chico muy atento. Nada que ver con Mike. _Oh no, Bella, Mike ahora no..._ Sacudo mi cabeza rechazando cualquier recuerdo en el cual salga Mike.

Son las 16:15. Continuo con mi trabajo de Sheskpear. Ya he nombrado alguna de sus obras y explicado brevemente el contenido de éstas. Charlie hoy tiene el día libre y se ha ido con Billy a tomar "birras", como él las suele llamar. Me ha intentado convencer para que fuera con ellos, y se lo diría a Jake. Pero no me apetecía estar rodeada de machos alfa. Suena mi BlackBerry. Es Alice.

- ¡Bella! - exclama a través del teléfono

- Hola Alice – digo riendo

- ¿Estas muy ocupada? - pregunta con un tono divertido

- No. Sigo con el trabajo de literatura.

- Ah bueno, eso puede esperar entonces – ríe – vamos a ir a tomar algo al bar de la otra vez. Para animar un poquito a Eddy. ¿Te apetece venir?

- No sé Alice... No es que no quiera, si no que con Edward... - dudo.

- Vamos, Bella. ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien! - exclama.

Me negué varias veces y ahora estoy en dirección al bar con Alice. Ella me va indicando por donde tengo que ir. Definitivamente era muy persuasiva. No recibía un "no" por respuesta sin intentar varias veces el tan esperado "si". Cuando llegamos, todos estaban dentro. Y para mi sorpresa tomaban birras. _Perfecto, Bella, ahora vas tu y quedas como una niña pequeña pidiendo una coca-cola o un zumo de melocotón._ Edward estaba riendo. No se le veía preocupado, ni triste, ni agobiado. Supongo que Emmet ya se había encargado de subirle el ánimo. Me alegraba mucho.

- ¡Bella! ¡Has venido! - exclama Emmet al verme

- Hola chicos – saludo moviendo la mano.

- Hola Isabella – saluda Edward sonriendo. _Vuelvo a ser Isabella_

- ¿Que quieres tomar? - me pregunta Alice acercándose a la barra

- Ehm... una birra

- Uoh, esta es como nosotros Edd – se sorprende Emmet

Al cabo de un rato, Alice vuelve con el pedido. Para mi sorpresa ella se a pedido un zumo de frutas. _Perfecto, ahora me tengo que beber la asquerosa birra cuando podría haberme pedido un maldito zumo._

Ni me gustan las cervezas, ni el vino, ni el whisky, ni nada que contenga alcohol. Y ahora por tonta me lo tenia que beber. Cojo la cerveza y le doy un pequeño sorbo. Esta muy fría y amarga. MUY amarga. Hablan de películas y del cine. Emmet propone ir el fin de semana que viene a ver una película. A Rosalie le encanta el cine, así que anima la idea de ir. Alice me exige, en pocas palabras, que yo también vaya. Acepto. No me queda más remedio, supongo. Emmet, Jasper y Edward beben muy rápido. Enseguida piden otra ronda de cervezas. Acabo compartiéndolas con Alice, aunque solo de vez en cuando le daba pequeños sorbos. Así que todos bebíamos lo mismo. Pierdo la cuenta en la cuarta ronda. Y no solo pierdo la cuenta de cuantas he bebido, sino que también pierdo el norte, el sud, el este y el oeste. Vamos, que no se ni dónde estoy. Ni tan siquiera podía aguantarme derecha. Mi cabeza se apoyaba en el hombre de Alice.

- ¿Estas cansada, Bella? - me pregunta Alice mirándome con preocupación. Pasa su mano por mi frente.

- Creo que... he... bebido... mucho – me costaba pronunciar las palabras con normalidad.

- Vamos al baño, ahora volvemos – anuncia Alice

- Yo también voy – se levanta Rosalie.

Alice me ayuda a llegar al baño y me siento en el suelo. Moja un trozo de papel y me lo pasa por la frente. Rosalie mira sorprendida

- No me jodas que esta borracha

- Si, creo que si... - susurra Alice – Tranquila Bella – Me calma.

- ¿Ha venido con su coche?

- Si. Sé que así no puede conducir. Tendremos que decirle a Edward que la lleve.

- Si... dejo mi coche... en otro sitio.. y Charlie no lo ve... se preocupará. Es la vieja Penny...

- ¿Le ha puesto nombre al coche? - ríe Rosalie

- Eso parece – también ríe Alice – bien, lo mejor será que se lo digamos a los demás.

Salimos del baño y volvemos a la mesa. Edward se a desabotonado los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa y se la ha arremangado. Dicen que el alcohol mantiene una temperatura elevada en el cuerpo. Así que supongo que el tampoco esta muy sobrio.

- Chicos, Bella no se encuentra muy bien – Anuncia Alice

- Vamos, que esta borracha perdida – recalca la rubia

- ¿Que dices? - Se sorprende Emmet – ¡Que débil eres señorita Swan!

- A ver, a venido con su coche, y si Charlie no ve a la vieja Penny se preocupará ¿alguna idea?– dice riendo Rosalie.

- ¿Penny? ¿¡Quien coño pone Penny a un coche!?- Exclama el enorme Emmet.

- Yo la llevaré con su coche. Rose que lleve al borracho de Emmet y a Jasper que lo lleve Alice. Después Alice que venga a por mi a casa de Isabella – propone Edward. _Otra vez no..._

Alice pasa mi brazo por alrededor de su cuello y me ayuda a salir del bar. Tardan unos cuantos minutos en llegar Edward y Jasper, se despedían de Rosalie y Emmet. Edward sube al coche. Alice le pregunta varias veces que si esta bien para conducir. Él, muy seguro, afirma que si. Arranca a la vieja chatarra. Se me cierran los ojos lentamente. De repente tengo a Edward intentando despertarme.

- ¿Sigue viva señorita Swan?

- ¿Vuelvo a ser ya la señorita Swan? Que poco ha durado hoy...

- Hm – gruñe – Por lo que veo le gusta más el trato cordial

- Pues sí, hablar de usted se ha quedado anticuado. Esta bien para los libros de caballería, pero para la vida cotidiana no tanto – río girando mi cabeza hacia él. Abro los ojos y me esta mirando. Pero me mira sin pestañear. No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior. Bajo mi mirada a sus labios. _Es jodidamente perfecto._

- Isabella – pronuncia mi nombre. Sigo mirándole a los labios, y el ver como se mueven para formar mi nombre es realmente excitante – Voy a ayudarte a salir.

Sale del coche y lo rodea. Abre mi puerta y me giro hacía él. Agarra mi brazo y lo pasa por su cuello. Intento salir del coche pero en el intento me tropiezo. _Que raro, ¿Yo tropezarme? Nah. _Edward me sujeta firme y me coge en brazos. Mira mi reloj de pulsera. Dice algo pero no le entiendo. Me lleva hacia la puerta de casa y me pone de pie. Echo de menos su pecho y su olor al instante. Rebusca algo en mis bolsillos. Abre la puerta y me vuelve a coger en brazos.

- ¿Dónde esta tu habitación?

- Arriba, a la izquierda del baño.

Sube las escaleras y abre la puerta de mi habitación. Vuelvo a estar contra su pecho y vuelvo a notar su olor cerca. _Irresistible. _Me recuesta en la cama tan torpemente que cae sobre mi.

- Perdona – susurra cerca de mi boca

- No se preocupe profesor Cullen – susurro abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

- ¿Vuelvo a ser el profesor Cullen? Que poco a durado hoy, Swan... - Imita mis palabras de hace un rato. Aguanta su peso con los brazos para no aplastarme. Pero aún así puedo notarlo. Puedo notar sus piernas, su pecho, su olor y la intensa mirada con la que me miran sus ojos.

- No te vayas... - susurro casi sin querer

- Todavía no me voy. No ha venido Alice – recuesta un poco el brazo. Así puede tocarme la frente para apartarme los mechones que se interponen en ella. Tiemblo al roce.

- ¿Le gusta así de cordial, Swan?

- Si, así esta bastante bien

- No me puedo creer que te hayas emborrachado con unas cuantas cervezas

- Ni yo – cada vez noto más cerca su aliento y mi respiración cada vez es más costosa

- Le he visto borracha, Swan – sonríe con los labios torcidos

- Y yo a usted, Cullen – saco mi mano de debajo de él y le toco el cabello. _Que suave – _Siempre te tocas el pelo de forma nerviosa.

- Oh, ¿se a estado fijando en mis actos?

- ¿Y quien no?. También tiene de costumbre reír de forma torcida

- Me conoce usted mejor que yo mismo, Swan

- Bella – corrijo – ahora soy Bella

- Bella – repite sonriendo. _¡Oh dios! _Me estremezco

Sacándome de mi deleite, suena el móvil de Edward. Éste se aparta corriendo de mi y coge el teléfono. Por lo que dice puedo deducir que es Alice. _No, no. No quiero que te vayas. _Me siento en la cama y le miro fijamente. Edward cuelga y se acerca a mi.

- Alice ya viene. ¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?

-Mmm, creo que no – digo levantándome. Tan rápido como me levanto, me siento. No me puedo aguantar de pie.

- Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte algo más cómodo – se pone de rodillas ante mi y me empieza a desatar el cordón de un zapato. _Mierda, jodida mierda. _

- ¿No es algo muy vergonzoso para ambas partes, profesor?

- Estoy curado de espanto, Swan. Pero si prefieres puedo dejar que lo hagas sola.

- No...no... hazlo – No se muy bien que estoy afirmando, ni si estábamos hablando en clave. Pero era algo aterrador. Edward me desata el otro zapato y me los quita.

- ¿Dónde tienes el pijama, Isabella?

- Aquí – lo saco de debajo de la almohada

- Bien, yo te quito la camiseta. Ya te encargas tu de lo otro - _Quitamelo todo tu. _Se levanta del suelo y me quita la bufanda. Me desabrocha la chaqueta y la tira a la silla del escritorio. Me quita una manga del jersey, luego la otra. Estoy en sujetador delante de Edward. _Mañana me querré morir. _Intento averiguar cual llevo. Miro hacía abajo. _Azul de encaje. _Edward intenta mirarme a los ojos. Pero cuando va a coger la camiseta del pijama mira de reojo hacía el sujetador. Me vuelvo a estremecer. Me pone las mangas de la camiseta primero. Cuando pasa mi cabeza y la saca nos quedamos muy cerca. Mirándonos a los ojos. Quiero decir algo, pero no encuentro nada que pueda decir ahora que no sea malsonante en esta situación. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie y se arrodilla ante mi.

- ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? - pregunta desabrochando un botón de mis vaqueros

- Lo intento – susurro. Mira hacia mí mientras quita el otro botón. _Oh dios._ Inconscientemente le acaricio el pelo. El sonríe.

- Me gusta cuando haces eso

- Me gusta hacerlo

Sube a mi otra vez cuando termina de desabrochar mi vaquero. Me ayuda a quitármelo. Coge el pantalón del pijama y me pasa una pierna, luego la otra. No dejo de mirarle. Respiro fuerte. No quiero que se de cuenta aunque es obvio. _Creo que estoy excitada. _Vuelve a ponerse derecho. Meto mis manos por debajo de mi camiseta y desabrocho el sostén. Lo tiro hacía la silla con la demás ropa. Me parece escucharle gruñir. _¿Acaba de gruñir?. _Vuelve a sonar su BlackBerry haciendo solo dos toques. Creo que es un aviso para que sepa que ya ha llegado Alice. Abre mi cama y me recuesta. Me tapa. Y se dirige hacía la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Bella – susurra

- Buenas noches profesor Cullen.

* * *

**n/a: Hoooooola:) Bueno, sé que dije que subiría cada semana pero he pensado que así empezaríais mejor el lunes *_* jajajaja. Nada, lo de siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, followers, y las visitas:) Hasta final de semanita!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

-Recuerdos-

He escuchado la puerta de casa hace varias horas. A sonado mi despertador hace otras varias. No he conseguido levantarme. Juro por todos mis libros que lo he intentado. Ni siquiera he podido abrir un maldito ojo. No sé que hora será, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Creo que se me a acabado el sueño. Pero siento que si despierto recordaré todas las tonterías que hice ayer y voy a querer morir. Suena mi BlackBerry y ni siquiera me preocupo en cogerlo. No quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero saber nada de nadie, y no quiero saber de mi vergüenza tampoco. Suena el timbre de casa varias veces. Intento no escucharlo. Pero es muy persistente y la única persona en este mundo que no se cansa de insistir tanto es Alice.

Me levanto débilmente de la cama, abro las cortinas y miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Las 16:00. _Perfecto, Bella, no has ido a clase. _Veo mi ropa tirada en la silla y bufo. Ya tengo ganas de morir y recién me acabo de levantar, perfecto. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta. Por supuesto es Alice.

- Joder, Bella, tienes una cara horrible – dice colándose en casa – He llamado varias veces y no contestabas. Tampoco has venido a clase... estaba preocupada

- Estoy bien Alice

- ¡No te creo!

- Ay... no chilles ¿quieres? - me quejo cerrando la puerta de casa

- Uy, perdona – susurra - ¿Has comido?

- Que va. Me acabo de levantar porque alguien a tocado mil veces a la puerta

- Voy a llamar para que nos traigan unas pizzas – ríe Alice

Alice me obliga a ducharme y también a comer. No tengo apetito, pero ya sé que Alice no me dejaría en paz si no comía algo. Me hace muchas preguntas de anoche. Intento esquivarlas todas. Me cuenta que Edward estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Me incomodo mucho. Me comporté como una estúpida y le debía unas disculpas a Edward. Aprovecho que Alice va al baño para mandarle un Email.

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Asunto: Mil veces perdón  
Fecha: 24 Octubre 2010 17:49_

_Siento mucho mi numerito de ayer, Edward. No estoy acostumbrada a beber... y creo que hice muchas tonterías. De verdad, siento que tuvieras que ser tu el que peor me viera. También siento no haber ido hoy a clase. Me acabo de despertar hace un rato. _

_Espero que puedas perdonarme..._

La contestación tarda varios minutos y doy gracias a dios porque Alice todavía no ha salido del baño.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: Mil veces perdón  
Fecha: 24 Octubre 2010 17:57_

_No encuentro que tenga que pedirme perdón por nada, Swan. Yo fui el que quise ayudarla. Usted no hizo nada malo. Bueno si... beber._

_Espero que se encuentre mejor. Cuídese, mañana la quiero ver en clase._

No todo estaba bien. Volvía a ser el profesor Cullen. Aunque yo le hubiera escrito el Email de "tú". Quizá era lo mejor, quizá solo tenía que verlo como profesor y no como algo más. Algo más en término amigo, claro.

Alice se quedó conmigo toda la tarde, más bien me vigiló toda la tarde. Ahora estoy en la cama leyendo. No quiero ver a Charlie llegar. Me hará muchas preguntas y no tengo el valor de contestarle a ninguna. No me vio llegar ayer, ni me a visto como he faltado a clase. Pero un padre es un padre. Seguro que sabe que algo escondo.

Toca literatura. Tengo que ver a Edward. Sinceramente estoy nerviosa. Entra por la puerta, deja sus cosas en la mesa y empieza a escribir en la pizarra sin decir buenos días. Algo normal en él. Saco mis apuntes y Edward empieza su explicación. No me mira ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera de reojo. Cuando quedan diez minutos para que acabe la clase, posa sus brazos en la mesa del profesor.

- Una cosa para los que están en el taller de literatura. He conseguido hablar con una editorial. No es gran cosa, pero les he comentado que estamos haciendo un libro. El director de la editorial es un viejo amigo mío y quiere los diez primeros capítulos para dentro de dos meses. Harán una reunión con todo el equipo y si les agrada el libro puede que hagan una pequeña publicación. No será como los libros famosos que leéis normalmente. Será algo con más bajo nivel. Más bien para otros cursos, para mandar trabajos sobre el lenguaje que se utiliza... Para utilizarlo en la universidad, vamos. Pero algo es algo. Así que hay que ponerse manos a la obra – Anuncia sonriente y orgulloso de él mismo. Todos los del taller empiezan a cuchichear y a comentar contentos.

- Así que tendremos que terminar los capítulos con más rapidez. ¡Buena suerte, chicos!

Perfecto. Si antes no podía terminar un capitulo sin tener problemas, ahora con esta presión será imposible.

Al acabar la clase, Alice me pregunta si vamos a la cafetería. Le digo que me adelante y que ahora las alcanzo. Me acerco a Edward.

- Perdone señor, ¿Tiene un minuto? - susurro

- Claro ¿que le inquieta, Swan? - pregunta apoyando su muslo en la mesa

- No creo que pueda seguir con el libro... es mucha presión para mí. Me lo tomo en serio, se lo prometo. Y creo que... - Oigo la puerta como se cierra después de que saliera una última alumna.

- Swan, ha firmado un "contrato" de compromiso.

- Lo sé, pero es que no quiero cargarme el libro. No sé cómo...

- Isabella – me interrumpe – Eres buena escribiendo. ¿Es por lo de la experiencia en el amor? - asiento – Eso es una tontería, te sabes desenvolver correctamente, te expresas con claridad y marcas las pautas que te pasé con muchísima facilidad. No lo dejes, eres buena, créeme.

- Leí una vez que para trasmitir sentimientos a la hora de escribir primero tienes que sentir lo que escribes. Yo no siento lo que escribo, Edward.

- Te puedo ayudar, Isabella. Puedo responder a todas las preguntas que tengas, a cualquier duda. No puedo hacer que sientas lo que escribes, pero puedo ayudarte a trasmitir lo que quieras. En serio, podemos con esto, ya lo verás – me agarra de los hombros. Agacho la cabeza, es muy difícil mantener su mirada seria. Levanta su suave mano a mi barbilla y me obliga a verlo. Miro sus labios. Siento algo extraño en mi estómago. Siento ganas por hacer algo. Tengo ganas de dejar salir un impulso. Un impulso que no se muy bien cual es, pero por si acaso lo encierro en el fondo de mí.

- Seguiré con el libro.

- Así me gusta, Swan. Tengo trabajo por hacer – Se gira. Coge sus cosas, me sonríe y sale de la clase. Siento una opresión en el pecho.

Jacob me ha llamado hace un rato, vamos a ir a tomar algo. Mañana no hay clase porque es fiesta. Así que puedo llegar más tarde que de costumbre. Le he dejado la cena a Charlie en el microondas y una nota explicándole que iba a salir con Jake.

Vamos a un bar no muy lejos de casa. Jake esta más cercano conmigo que de costumbre. No me desagrada, al contrario, estoy muy cómoda. A la hora, Jacob me propone ir a casa dando un paseo. No me parece mala idea, así que acepto. Estamos caminando, hace frío, pero es agradable.

- Así que un libro ¿eh?

- Sí. No sé si lo voy a hacer bien, pero pondré todo mi empeño.

- Seguro que sale bien, Bella – me sonríe – Bella...

- ¿Si? - veo que me agarra del brazo y me hace parar - ¿Que pasa Jake?

- Tengo... tengo que decirte algo – comenta nervioso

- Dime

- Pues.. verás... yo... - bufa y agacha la cabeza.

Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y le acaricio. Algo le tormenta y no entiendo muy bien por que. Jacob me mira y en un movimiento rápido posa sus labios sobre los míos. Abro los ojos impresionada pero no puedo moverme. No me lo esperaba y estoy tan sorprendida que no logro apartarle. Jacob muerde mi labio inferior. Pasa su lengua por dónde me a mordido y con ella me pide paso para profundizar el beso. Al contacto de su lengua vuelvo en mí. Aparto a Jacob. Éste me mira incrédulo. Empiezo a caminar. Jacob grita mil veces que lo siente y varias cosas más. No puedo escuchar ninguna. En este momento me he acordado de Mike. De todo lo que pasé con él. De repente me vienen todos los recuerdos y comienzo a llorar. _¿Por qué coño lloras Bella?. _No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me siento perdida, sola y desolada. Llego a casa y Jacob me sigue. Me intenta parar pero no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Saco las llaves de la camioneta y me subo. Veo que Jacob me dice que hablemos, que lo siente mucho... Yo solo tengo ganas de huir como huí de Phoenix. Arranco la camioneta. Tengo todos los recuerdos de Mike en mi cabeza. Él y Victoria en la cama. Él diciéndome que me quería y que le perdonara. Él y yo felices. Él y Victoria en la cama, él y Victoria en la cama. En la puta cama. Una y otra vez los mismos recuerdos aparecen por mi cabeza. Detengo la camioneta. Saco mi BlackBerry. En estos momentos solo quiero ver a una persona y no entiendo realmente por qué.

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Asunto: ...  
Fecha: 28 Octubre 2010 23:45_

_Te pareceré una estúpida. Pero no se a donde ir y no quiero ir a casa. Podría haber llamado a Alice, pero tenía una cena con Jasper y no quiero molestarla. Si estas ocupado no pasa nada, pero si no lo estas me gustaría verte. _

_Por favor._

_PD: no estoy borracha._

Al momento me arrepiento de enviárselo. Pero no quiero estar sola y no quiero que Charlie me vea así. Alice estaba muy contenta por la cena con Jasper y yo estoy cansada de ir jodiendo a la gente cuando más felices están. Todo eso es verdad. Pero creo que mis ganas de ver a Edward hacen que solo quiera estar ahora con él. Mi BlackBerry suena sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
__Re: ¿...?  
__Fecha: 28 Octubre 2010 23:48_

_¿Dónde estás? Iré a por ti. _

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
__Re: Estoy bien  
__Fecha: 28 Octubre 2010 23:50_

_En frente del bar que fuimos la primera vez. _

_Muchas gracias y siento molestarte._

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: No lo creo  
Fecha: 28 Octubre 2010 23:51_

_No te muevas. Ya estoy en el coche. _

Al cabo de un par de minutos veo como alguien aparca justo detrás de mí. Es un Audi. Es Edward. Empiezo otra vez a llorar y a maldecir mi condenado trauma. Porque esto para mi ya era como un jodido trauma. Salgo de Penny y corro hacía Edward que acaba de salir del coche. Me paro a un metro o dos de él. Ando y le abrazo. Lloro más fuerte.

- Tranquila, Isabella, tranquila – corresponde a mi abrazo – Dime que te pasa

- Jake... Mike... - digo sin sentido

- ¿Que a pasado? - me pregunta poniendo sus frías manos en mi cara obligándome a mirarle

- ¡No quiero volver a casa, Edward! - grito desesperada

- Vale, relajate... Vamos a mi casa. Aquí fuera hace frío.

* * *

**n/a: *Alimango: Muchas gracias por comentar todos los capítulos En el último has dicho que ves a los chicos "desinhibos" a lo que yo entiendo que son muy impulsivos y que no piensan mucho las acciones que hacen, corrígeme si me equivoco. Si es eso, tenemos que tener en cuenta que solo vemos lo que Bella piensa y siente, que podemos comprobar que es una persona muy impulsiva, desconfiada y se lía ella sola en una espiral de pensamientos que no la llevan a ninguna parte, y la veremos enredarse muchas veces en los próximos capítulos Vuelvo a decirte que muchas gracias por todos los reviews y que espero que no te desenganches de la historia! ^^**

***Nada, lo de siempre, gracias por todo y que paséis una muy buena semana:) Besitooooos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

-Abrázame, Edward-

Edward ha conducido en silencio todo el trayecto. No he parado de llorar ni un segundo. Cuando llegamos a su casa abre la puerta y me invita a pasar. He intentado dejar de llorar y parece que me he calmado un poco. Me quito la chaqueta y Edward me la coge. La cuelga en un perchero bastante elegante dónde hay más abrigos suyos y uno o dos de mujer. _Jessica. _Me siento bastante incomoda porque pienso que él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse en los míos. Hay un mueble enorme con muchísimas fotos. Me acerco a mirarlo. Hay fotos de Edward con Emmet y los demás. Fotos de familiares que no sé si son de él o de ella. Una foto con Jessica, él esta besando su mejilla y ella sonríe. Es muy hermosa. Tiene una sonrisa muy dulce y una mirada intensa. Edward me toca el hombro y me giro a verlo.

- Es muy guapa.

- Si, lo es – susurra alejándose de mi y sentándose en un sillón precioso de piel - ¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa?

- Jacob – me giro para verle

- Sé quien es. Su padre es Billy Black. Tiene un mecánico cerca de la universidad. ¿Que pasa con él?

- Me ha besado... - susurro muy flojo intentando no escuchar mis propias palabras

- ¿Y? ¿No querías?

- No

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si – miento

- Isabella – dice mi nombre como una advertencia – me estas mintiendo

- Es una historia muy larga, Edward – digo sentándome en el sofá beige de piel.

- Al parecer tendremos toda la noche. ¿Que te parece si nos sirvo algo de beber?.

- ¿Tienes zumo de piña?

- ¿Zumos? No, no suelo beber zumos – dice alejándose a la cocina.

- Pues agua va bien.

Vuelve al salón con un vaso de agua. Me lo da y se acerca a un mueble-bar que hay al lado del televisor. Saca una botella de Whisky y una copa.

Vuelve a sentarse en el sillón de piel.

- Cuéntame, Swan – dice dando un sorbo al amargo whisky.

- Antes de venir a Forks, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre y Phil, su marido. Nunca me ha gustado destacar y siempre he sido bastante torpe para hacer amigos. Antes de Phoenix, vivíamos en California y no conseguí hacer ningún amigo, así que cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix, quise ser menos invisible. Creo que tenía 10 años cuando nos mudamos, no recuerdo muy bien. En el nuevo colegio había una niña muy guapa que todas las demás niñas querían ser su amiga. Esa niña un día se acercó a mi y nos volvimos inseparables. En el instituto conocimos a mucha gente pero siempre las dos juntas. Era mi mejor amiga – suspiro. Recuerdo las cosas con dolor y no puedo evitar que me duelan. Bebo un poco de agua para poder seguir – Conocí a Mike, era un buen chico, amigo de sus amigos, inteligente, guapo, amable... lo tenía todo. Nos enamoramos y formalizamos nuestra relación. El año pasado se mudó a un apartamento porque la relación con sus padres era mala. Me dio una copia de las llaves porque de vez en cuando iba allí para poder estudiar, ya que en mi casa era complicado con Phil, trabaja como compositor y la música a veces podía dificultar mi estudio. Así que me presenté allí el día de su cumpleaños para sorprenderle y la sorpresa me la llevé yo. Encontré a mi mejor amiga con mi novio. Quise huir de esa vida y empezar una nueva, nuevo sitio, nueva gente, nuevos pensamientos. Todavía no sé si me dolió más por él o por ella... Lo que si sé es que no he podido volver a confiar tanto en nadie y Jacob a intentado traspasar el muro que he echo para no volver a confiar y he tenido miedo.

- Te entiendo – dice Edward encendiéndose un cigarro – Se lo que se siente cuando quieres pero no puedes confiar en alguien.

- ¿A si?

- Si. Alice y yo no somos de la misma madre. Mi verdadera madre se separó de mi padre antes de yo nacer. Me cuidó hasta que obtuve los 10 años y me dejó con mi padre, desapareciendo completamente. Cuando estaba en el instituto volvió a mi vida y yo me hundí en una espiral de pensamientos y actos terroríficos los cuales me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Hice daño a todas las personas que realmente quería incluyendo a Jessica. Pero gracias a todos estoy aquí, siguiendo adelante. Como recordatorio de todo eso tengo la desconfianza y el miedo a ser abandonado otra vez por alguien, como tú.

- Oh... - Me quedo sorprendida al escuchar la historia – Le debes mucho a Jessica ¿No?

- Se puede decir que sí.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

- Varios años

- ¿Como la conociste?

- En el instituto. Emmet y yo íbamos juntos a clase. Jessica y Rose eran inseparables. Así que Emmet se fijó en Rose y yo me enamoré locamente de Jess. Y ella de mi, supongo. Hemos estado todos estos años juntos y no he tenido ojos para otra mujer. Jess es todo lo que necesito en mi vida. Y ahora... pues ahora estamos así. Ella haciendo una vida y yo haciendo otra.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido con ella? - pregunto dando otro trago al agua.

- Es complicado... Jessica y yo no estamos bien. Llevamos un año con discusiones y enfados diarios. Hace un par de meses que no vivimos juntos. Nadie lo sabe, no he tenido el valor ni de contárselo a Emmet, supongo que te lo cuento a ti porque no tienes nada que ver con la situación y supongo que lo utilizo de terapia. Se piensan que seguimos igual de bien que siempre y que estaremos toda la vida juntos. Yo empiezo a dudarlo... Somos muy diferentes y siempre nos hemos atraído por eso, pero ahora cada vez se hace más complicado. Cuando intento arreglarlo meto la pata y cuando le dieron la oportunidad de irse a trabajar fuera vi que quizás estaba ya todo perdido. Jessica aceptó sin miramientos y yo tenía que hacer como si me gustara la idea para no perderla más aún. Estamos juntos pero distanciados, es algo muy difícil de entender.

- Pero os vais a casar ¿no?

- No lo sé. No hemos querido cancelar la boda porque si superamos esta crisis entonces si que es para siempre... No creo que se presenten más crisis como esta. Pero si no la superamos...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes miedo y el miedo no te deja vivir, Cullen. Tenemos que quitarnos el miedo y poder disfrutar de lo bueno que nos queda ¿No?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón... Pero me han abandonado por segunda vez, Swan. No creo que pueda superar esto sin tener miedo a una tercera vez – Nos quedamos en silencio. Supongo que pensando en todo lo que nos ha contado el otro - Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, tu dormirás en mi cama, yo en el sofá.

- Oh no, no, no. Me puedo apañar con el sofá, Edward.

- No hay que discutir nada, Swan. Ven, te enseñaré el cuarto.

Edward deja la copa en la mesa. Imito lo mismo. Subimos las escaleras y me abre la puerta de la habitación. Es preciosa. Es muy amplia, con una cama de matrimonio enorme. Muebles de madera de pino del mismo color que las maderas de la cama. Tiene una amplia ventana y cuando me acerco observo que es un balcón. También hay fotos encima de una cómoda. Salen ellos dos dándose un beso. _Joder._ Edward me enseña que hay baño en suit. Hay muchas cosas de mujer. Cepillos, pintalabios, suavizante en la bañera...

- Para no vivir juntos, todavía tiene muchas cosas en casa – susurro

- Si – sonríe de forma torcida – para disimular. Espera, te dejaré algo para que puedas dormir más cómoda.

- Preferiría que no fuera de Jessica.

- Tranquila, sacaré alguna camiseta mía – dice rebuscando por la cómoda – Esta te irá bien. Si necesitas algo me avisas. Voy a recoger un poco abajo y dormiré también.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, Bella – se dirige hacía la puerta – Buenas noches – sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Me quito la ropa y me pongo la camisa que me a dado minutos antes. Huele a él. Me estremezco. No sé porque había recurrido a Edward cuando me había puesto tan mal. ¿Me daba tanta confianza como para que quisiera verle solo a él? ¿Tanto necesitaba tenerlo cerca? Me acuesto en la cama teniendo muchas preguntas. Muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Respuestas que quisiera tener para poder saber que coño pasaba conmigo. ¿Tan mal estaban él y Jessica? Se les veía tan enamorados en las fotos que cuesta creer que dos personas que se aman hoy, mañana pueden separarse. Doy muchas vueltas en la cama. No me puedo dormir. Decido bajar abajo. Esto era demasiado inquietante. Veo que Edward esta viendo la tele. Me acerco sigilosamente y me siento en el sofá. Él me mira pero no dice ni una sola palabra. Me tapo con la manta que también utilizaba él.

- No puedo dormir...

- Yo tampoco

- Vaya dos...

- Si

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Es cómodo, caliente, me fortalece. Respiro hondo para poder olerle más. Para tener más su olor en mí. No se mueve. No dice nada. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados un rato. Debía de desprenderme de los recuerdos de Mike. Quedarme con recuerdos felices. ¿Este sería un recuerdo feliz? Me siento tan protegida al lado de Edward... me aterra muchísimo este sentimiento. Noto como Morfeo viene a apoderarse poco a poco de mi energía. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy encima de Edward subiendo por las escaleras. Era la segunda vez que me llevaba en brazos. Me deposita en la cama y tiro de él.

- Comienza a ser monotonía esto de caer encima mío, Cullen – sonrío mirándole a los ojos.

- Me has tirado tu, Swan.

- Mmm... me ha pillado, Cullen – Edward ríe e intenta levantarse. Le sujeto de la camiseta y me mira con el cejo fruncido – No te vayas... duerme conmigo.

- Bella...

- El sofá es muy incomodo. Esta cama es muy grande. Y no creo que pueda dormir sola – susurro mirándole los labios. El impulso vuelve a florecer en mi interior. Deseo hacer algo, pero no sé muy bien el que. Edward me mira pensativo. Se rinde y se acuesta a mi lado atrayéndome hacía su pecho

- Vale. Me quedo – besa mi frente. Me estremezco. Me acurruco más en su pecho. No sé por qué pero tengo la necesidad de oler más su olor. De sentir más su cuerpo. De que me abrace más fuerte.

- Edward – levanto mi cabeza y le miro. Tiene los ojos cerrados. _Precioso._

- ¿mmm?

- Gracias... te estoy dando muchos problemas.

- No te preocupes más e intenta dormir, tonta.

- ¿Sabes? - digo volviendo a su pecho – Me siento muy a gusto contigo.

- ¿Te da miedo? - vuelve a besarme en la frente

- Un poco.

- Yo no soy Mike. Ni tampoco Black. No voy a hacer nada que te haga daño, Bella

- ¿Tu también te sientes así?

- Quizá

- ¿Y te da miedo?

- Mucho más que a ti

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto levantando mi cabeza para verlo. No quiero que se preocupe, no quiero que tenga miedo. No por mi culpa.

- Deja de preocuparte, Swan – acaricia mi mejilla y aparta mi pelo detrás de la oreja – Todo esta bien.

- No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa... Pero tampoco quiero que... – presiona un dedo frío encima de mis labios. Me vuelvo a estremecer y a sentir ese deseo incontrolable.

- Shhh. Duerme, Bella.

Seguimos mirándonos a los ojos. No decimos nada. Empieza a enredar un dedo en mi pelo suavemente. Jugando con él, enredándolo. No puedo apartar mi mirada de sus labios. Se ven tan fríos, tan solos. Entonces entiendo que mi deseo y mi impulso se basan en sus labios. En sus brazos, en su pecho, en su olor. Mi deseo es él. Mi impulso es besarle. _¿Qué coño te pasa, Bella?. _

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un impulso del cual podrías arrepentirte toda la vida?

- Tienes unas preguntas muy raras, Swan. Intenta dormir. Será lo mejor.

- Sigue jugando con mi pelo – sonrío – Y abrazame más fuerte

- Si no duermes, pararé.

- Sé que no lo harás – digo moviendo mi mano hacía su pelo.

Lo toco. Me parece notar que él se estremece. Sigo acariciando su pelo. Sube su mano libre hacía mi mejilla. Me acaricia. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de este toque. Su mano baja a mi mandíbula. Baja más hacía mi cuello. Esta acariciando mi cuello cariñosamente. Demasiado. Baja más abajo asta tocar el borde de la camisa. Vuelve a subir y hace todo el recorrido anterior hacía arriba. Sus manos están frías. Vuelve a hacer el recorrido hacía abajo. Pero esta vez, al acariciar el cuello se desvía al medio. Al llegar al borde de la camisa no se detiene. Y baja más abajo. Se topa con un botón. Con un fácil movimiento lo desabrocha. Gimo. _¡¿Acabas de gemir?!. _Acaricia más abajo hasta que se topa con otro botón. Copiando el anterior movimiento lo desabrocha. Esta vez retengo el gemido y solo me estremezco. Para mi sorpresa, Edward bufa. Abro los ojos inconscientemente. Me esta mirando. Su mirada es ardiente, penetrante e intensa.

- Sigo pensando que será mejor dormir – susurra. No me sale la voz. No quiero hablar. Tampoco quiero que hable él. La mano que esta en mi segundo botón ya desabrochado sube a mi cabeza y me presiona contra su pecho. Me rindo. Le hago caso. Cierro los ojos. Noto como su pecho sube y baja de forma irregular. Juraría que Edward estaba tan aturdido como yo. Quizá aturdido no es la palabra. Quizá debería de usar otra. ¿Excitado?. Dejemoslo en aturdido.

Noto como la pequeña luz entra por el balcón. Abro los ojos lentamente y no sé muy bien dónde estoy. Veo el pecho de Edward. Y recuerdo la noche anterior. Él sigue dormido. Es tan precioso cuando duerme. Desde aquí puedo ver la linea de su mandíbula. Es tan perfectamente precioso...

No ha dejado de abrazarme en toda la noche. Creo que ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que duermo tan sumamente a gusto. Y ahora que ya tenga claro que este hombre me volvía loca, no creo que pueda volver a dormir así al menos que no sea entre sus brazos. Salgo de mis pensamientos al oír el teléfono. Había uno en la habitación. Así que Edward, ante el ruido de dicho teléfono, se despierta. Sumamente dormido estira un brazo para cogerlo. En el intento tira el despertador que hay en la mesita, al lado del teléfono. Río ante tal acción. Edward, tras muchos intentos consigue coger el teléfono.

- ¿Si? - contesta todavía con los ojos cerrados y voz somnolienta. _Más precioso que nunca._

- ¿Eh? ¿En casa? - Abre los ojos de golpe – Ah si, si... Dame unos minutos, ahora te abro – cuelga.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto viendo como me aparta de su lado y se levanta.

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - Exclama – Esta mi madre en la puerta.

- Oh no – susurro levantándome de la cama y cogiendo mi ropa.

- Vístete. Iré a entretenerla, quédate aquí. Vengo a por ti en cuanto pueda.

- Vale – digo poniéndome los vaqueros – lo siento tanto...

- No es tu culpa, Bella – contesta cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

Jodida mierda. ¿No había manera más dulce de despertarse?.

* * *

**n/a: Bueno, cada vez parece que se acercan más *_* Edward tiene un cacao mental... :/ jajajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por los review! En especial al de : Melania, no sé porque pero gracias a ella tuve muchas ganas de subir este capi:) Así que muchísimas gracias!**  
**Para contestar a supattinsondecullen:  
1-Leí por ahí que Bella nace en Forks, vive en California, vive en Phoenix y luego finalmente vuelve a mudarse a Forks. Me hice una idea mental y pensé que también sería bueno ponerlo en el fic como que de California huyó porque no se sentía cómoda y de Phoenix por Mike.  
2- Lo de la bebida, Alice la pide y ella si que tiene 21. Aparte, aunque en u.s.a no se pueda beber legalmente a los 21, ella piensa que al ser un pueblo "pequeño" como sale en el fic pues nadie se fijaría tanto en ello y pasaría desapercibida, tanto en sus actos como en lo de beber.  
3- Gracias por tus reviews! Y espero haberte aclarado las dudas.**

También quiero aclarar que aunque no se sepa el "por qué" de todo ya, y que parezca todo ilógico, luego si que se sabe. Todo tiene su explicación. Pensad en ello porque en los siguientes capítulos habrán cosas que no os cuadraran a la primera y que al leer los siguientes diréis: Ah valeeeee. Jajajaja. Un besooo a todas!

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. Que empecéis la semana con alegria!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7

-¡Felicidades Alice!-

Camino de un lado para otro. No puedo dejar de moverme en aquella habitación. ¿Tenía que esperar mucho tiempo ahí metida? ¿Iba a tener que salir escondiéndome? No sé nada. Quiero saberlo. Miro la foto de la cómoda de Edward y Jessica. Realmente es preciosa. Hacen una pareja perfecta. Y yo pierdo el tiempo fantaseando que un hombre como él podría fijarse en una cría como yo. Vuelvo a caminar de un lado para otro. Agarro mi pelo en una cola de caballo. No tengo frío. No siento nada. Solo quiero salir de esta casa y de la situación comprometida. De repente se abre la puerta. Me giro para mirar. Es Edward. Cierra la puerta detrás de él. Me sonríe y se acerca a mi.

- Le he explicado la situación a mi madre

- ¿Enserio?

- Si. Así que puedes salir por la puerta – ríe y se sienta en la cama

- Oh, vaya... mejor, mejor – sonrío.

- Le he dicho que eras amiga de Alice... - dice pasando la mano por su cabello como de costumbre – Y que necesitabas ayuda y viniste a pedírmela a mi. Se hizo tarde y te quedaste a dormir. También le he dicho que hemos dormido separados, lógicamente.

- Ah. Bien... - susurro. ¿Amiga de Alice? ¿Solo soy eso? Me decepciona muchísimo lo que acaba de decir. Para mi él no es solo el hermano de Alice. Ni siquiera solo es mi profesor de literatura... _¿Que dices, tonta? Claro que solo es tu profesor de literatura._

Edward me convence para bajar abajo. Dudo y me niego, pero es algo que tarde o temprano tendré que hacer. Bajamos a bajo y sentada en el sofá hay una mujer. La veo de espaldas.

- Mamá, esta es Isabella.

- Bella – corrijo. La mujer se levanta y nos mira. Es muy guapa, como Alice. Tiene la misma mirada alegre que ella. Tiene una piel muy tez para ser madre de dos hijos. Esboza una sonrisa amable y me tiende la mano. Es muy cálida.

- Mucho gusto, Bella. Yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward. ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

- Ehm...

- Bella se tiene que ir, mamá – contesta rápido Edward. Me molesta. No quiere que me quede.

- Oh, que lástima. Espero poder verte otro día, Bella – sonríe Esme acompañándome a la puerta con Edward.

- Lo mismo digo, señora Cullen – Edward sale conmigo fuera de la casa. Entorna un poco la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- Tu coche esta en el bar, Bella. Si quieres puedes llevarte el mío. Pasaré a recogerlo más tarde.

- No importa. Iré dando un paseo a buscar a Penny – sonrío.

- Como quieras. Ves con cuidado – Va a volver a entrar pero le agarro de la camisa. No quiero una despedida tan fría después de ayer.

- Gracias por todo otra vez, señor Cullen – digo dándole un beso en la mejilla. _Fría. _Sonríe de manera torcida y entra en casa.

Llego tarde a clase. Me he quedado dormida y llego tardísimo. Encima Penny no a querido arrancar hasta pasados unos minutos. Supongo que la pobre entre lo vieja que es y el frío que pasa en la calle esta bastante pocha. La profesora Porman va a matarme. Va hacer sopa de Bella con trozos míos flotando en el caldo. Subo las escaleras para poder subir a clase. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y maldigo mi interminable sueño. De repente choco con alguien. Pongo un pie atrás para no caerme. Me falla y caigo. Oigo una risa tentadora.

- ¡Bella! Siempre nos pasa lo mismo – ríe a carcajadas Alice.

- Joder Alice, mala costumbre la de chocarnos – río también levantándome del suelo.

- Eres una mala amiga Bella... - dice haciendo un puchero

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le agarro de la mano

- ¡Me he tenido que enterar por mamá que hace unos días dormiste en casa de Edward! - exclama sonriente – Deberías de habérmelo contado tu.

- Ah, es eso... - susurro sonrojandome – tu tenías la cena con Jasper y yo tenía que ver a alguien. Quería desahogarme y se me ocurrió que Edward podría ayudarme. Lo siento Alice, la próxima vez te lo contaré yo.

- Ohhhhhhhh, ¿Habrá próxima vez? Que pillina Bella...

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Lo has entendido mal, Alice! - digo sonrojandome más.

- ¿Que hacéis en el pasillo? - Me giro para ver quien habla, es Edward. Lleva unas gafas de vista puestas y un libro en mano.

- Yo iba a hacer fotocopias – explica Alice

- Yo acabo de llegar

- ¿Y os habéis parado aquí para...?

- Yo me voy – dice Alice guiñándonos un ojo. Camina hacía las escaleras y las baja.

- Yo... vuelvo a clase – digo empezando a caminar hacía la puerta.

- Isabella

- ¿Si? - digo volteandome. Él se acerca a mí.

- Dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Alice y mi madre quiere hacer una cena en casa para celebrarlo. Como eres amiga de Alice, estas invitada. Es una cena sorpresa, así que no le digas nada.

- Oh vale, gracias por la invitación Edw... digo... profesor Cullen – me sonríe antes de voltearse y caminar hacía las escaleras.

Quiero comprarle un regalo a Alice, pero no sé que gustos tiene. Se me ocurre la idea de pedirle a Angela consejo así que en cuanto la vea se lo preguntaré. Entro en clase y la señora Porman descarga toda su ira en mi tardía. _¡Que mujer tan gruñona! _

He quedado con Angela en ir después de clase a por el regalo, antes tendré que pasar por casa a por algo de dinero. Miramos un par de tiendas de ropa y otras varias de bisutería. Angela le compra un vestido precioso de noche. Es en palabra de honor, de largo creo que es hasta por las rodillas y es de color negro. Es muy bonito y a Alice le quedará perfecto. Yo encuentro una pulsera de plata con piedras verdes del mismo tono que sus ojos. Así que, de todo lo que he visto, es lo que más me gusta para regalarle. Después de las compras llego a casa y Charlie todavía no ha llegado. Me recuesto en la cama y pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué a Forks. He echo amigos nuevos, me han besado, he recordado cosas dolorosas, tengo una relación demasiado amigable con mi profesor de literatura y encima he dormido con él. ¿Seguro que no querías destacar, Bella?

Sinceramente, con Edward tengo la necesidad de seguir conociéndolo. De saber sobre sus miedos y sobre su vida. Sé una pequeña parte sobre ello y me hace sentir importante. Quizás es una tontería, pero siento algo en mí que quiere estar cerca de él. Niego con la cabeza. No. _Relación profesor-alumna, Bella. _Eso es.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice. Estoy en mi habitación retocandome un poco. Edward me envió un Email diciéndome que tenía que ir arreglada. Luego de la cena iríamos a un bar chill-out a tomar algo. Alice ha intentado quedar conmigo. Aunque me cueste decirle que no a esta pequeña manipuladora emocional del "sí", le he dicho que no. Me he puesto un vestido. Uno de los pocos que habitan en mi armario. Es marrón, estrecho y muy normalito. Tiene una cremallera atrás dorada. Me he puesto unas botas a juego y chaqueta de tres cuartos negra. He recogido mi cabello en un moño formal alto. Me he maquillado levemente. No me veía bien. Ni siquiera me veía algo guapa. Pero los tacones y vestidos formales, peinados elegantes y mucho maquillaje no era lo mío...

Me despido de Charlie y voy a arrancar el trasto de Penny, que cada vez falla más.

Llego a casa de los Cullen. Aparco a Penny unas manzanas más lejos por si Alice sigue sin saber de su fiesta. Me dirijo a la puerta. Estoy nerviosa. _Tranquila, Bella. Relajate, maldita sea..._ Toco el timbre. El mayordomo trajeado me abre la puerta.

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Qué desea?

- Soy Bella Swan. Vengo por el cumpleaños de Alice.

- Ah si, esperábamos su visita, señorita. Acompáñeme

Le acompaño hasta las escaleras. No me acostumbro a esa casa, era demasiado formal para mi. Me lleva hasta una habitación y toca la puerta. Puedo escuchar como Edward grita: Adelante. Me estremezco al escuchar su voz. _Sonríe, Bella, sonríe. _El mayordomo abre la puerta. Es el antiguo cuarto de Edward. Ahí están todos menos Jasper. Emmet esta con un cigarro tirando el humo hacía la ventana. Rose se esta retocando los labios rojos que tanto le gustaban. Y Edward... bueno, Edward esta tan precioso como siempre arreglando su desordenado pelo, o por lo menos lo intentaba...

- Señorito Edward, ha llegado la señorita Bella Swan.

- Ah si. Pasa Bella.

- ¡Hombre, Bella! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - grita Emmet eufórico y corre a abrazarme. El humo me envuelve y toso.

- Emmet... la estas ahogando con el humo – advierte Rose sin ni siquiera mirarnos

- ¿Eh? Ah si... perdona Bella

- No pasa nada – sonrío.

- Hola Bella, estas muy guapa – me sonríe Rosalie.

- Gracias Rose. Tu también lo estás – Digo quitándome la chaqueta. La dejo en la cama. Miro a Edward y éste sigue con el pelo. Ni siquiera me a mirado. Ni siquiera a dicho nada. El mayordomo sale por la puerta. Me siento en la cama.

- Dejalo así – susurro

- ¿Eh? - contesta Edward – Ah. ¿El pelo dices?

- Si. Te queda bien como siempre – me mira. Sonrío. Sonríe. Me estremezco.

Comenzamos a prepararlo todo. Jasper nos da la señal de que ya se dirigen a casa. Los Cullen todavía no han llegado. Edward se pasea de un lado a otro del salón. Cuando escuchamos la puerta, Edward se relaja. Entra Esme, atrás suyo entra un hombre rubio, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Edward tenía ese mismo brillo. Esa misma mirada. Realmente se parecen. Aunque Edward no había heredado aquellos mechones tan rubios. Saludan a todos. Esme se dirige a mi.

- Oh, Bella, que gusto verte – dice ésta dándome un abrazo. Es tan cálida...

- Igualmente, señora Cullen

- No me llames así, Bella – sonríe – me haces sentir vieja. Con Esme esta bien. Carlisle , esta es Bella, la niña habla mucho de ella

- Ah si. Por fin conozco a la famosa Bella – me extiende la mano con amabilidad. Es fría, como la de Edward.

- Encantada señor.

- Jasper ya ha dado la señal, así que estarán aquí en breves – interrumpe Edward

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan Jasper y Alice. Jasper le había llevado al cine para celebrar íntimamente el cumpleaños. Cuando entran al salón, todos gritamos "sorpresa". Alice se emociona y nos saluda a todos. Me da un fortísimo abrazo. Que feliz es. Me alegro de que sea tan feliz. Vamos a cenar, me toca estar al lado de Edward, es el único que no tiene pareja. No voy a negar que estoy nerviosa. Alice tuvo muchos regalos preciosos, se pone muy contenta. Pasamos una velada muy bonita.. Aunque me sentí varías veces fuera de lugar. Yo no era de esta familia. Yo ni siquiera era de Edward...

- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Bella – me abraza Esme

- También para mi, Esme

- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Quiero ver mi otra sorpresa! - grita Alice eufórica.

Al llegar al bar chill-out, Alice empieza a pedir rondas de bebidas alcohólicas para ella y para Rose. Los chicos que son los que conducen beben refrescos y yo me apaño con mis encantadores zumos de piña.

Nos sentamos en unos sofás aterciopelados blancos muy elegantes. Edward, Emmet y Rose llenaron el cenicero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Jasper y Alice se dan besos cariñosos muy a menudo. Y puedo escuchar palabras como: "te quiero, cariño, mi amor..." todo tipo de palabras tan sumamente cariñosas.

- ¿Ya borracha, Bella? - me pregunta irónico Emmet

- Casi... - río irónica también

- ¡Hora de los regalos! – grita eufórica Alice

- Primero el mío – dice Emmet sacando un enorme paquete de una enorme bolsa.

- ¡Uoh! ¡Qué grande! - exclama Alice abriendo el paquete. De él saca un enorme bolso marrón – Oh, gracias, mi bolso para llevar los libros se estaba muriendo ya y este es precioso.

- Me alegro de que te guste, lo eligió Rose – confiesa Emmet dando un beso rápido a la rubia

- Ahora el mío – dice Rose dándole una caja pequeña.

- Seguro que es bisutería – ríe Alice abriendo la caja. Son unos largos pendientes plateados con círculos enredados entre sí - ¡Oh, son preciosos! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Rose!

- El mío no es gran cosa – susurro – pero lo he comprado con muchísima ilusión.

- Seguro que me encanta, Bella – dice cogiendo el regalo que le doy. Lo abre y sonríe. Me abraza cariñosamente – ¡Me encanta! Es preciosa.

- Yo te lo he dado esta mañana – dice Edward.

- ¿Qué era? - pregunta Jasper

- Unas cortinas de franela. Se me habían antojado para mí habitación – ríe - ¿Y el tuyo, mi amor?

- El mío te lo daré más tarde – dice guiñando un ojo. Todos ríen y Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- No quiero saber los detalles, gracias – susurra Edward.

En el bar hay una pequeña pista de baile. Solo ponen canciones lentas, así que hay varías parejas que salen a bailar. Jasper invita a Alice a hacerlo y ésta acepta encantada. Rose intenta convencer a Emmet y éste no tiene más remedio que aceptar. Yo, yo realmente maldigo a todos por haberme dejado a solas con Edward.

- Estas muy guapa

- Oh... gracias – contesto nerviosa

- Vamos a bailar

- ¿Bailar? Soy un desastre en eso – esbozo una sonrisa

- Yo te guío – se levanta y me agarra de la mano. Nos conduce hasta la pista y deposita en mi cintura una mano, con la otra me agarra de una mano. - Pongo mi mano libre en su hombro. Nos acercamos. Le siento, le huelo, le necesito.

- Realmente estas preciosa, Bella

- No voy muy formal. Bueno... si, formal estilo Bella – río

- Me gusta el "estilo Bella" - susurra cerca de mi oído. Apoyo mi frente en su pecho. Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. También puedo sentir como mis músculos se relajan. Vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

- Cuando dormiste conmigo, me preguntaste si alguna vez había tenido la sensación de querer hacer algo impulsivo. Esta noche puedo decir que he tenido varios momentos impulsivos retenidos – susurra. Levanto la cabeza para verle. Su mirada en intensa. Apoya su frente en la mía y bufa. Puedo oler su aliento. Me estremezco

- ¿Puedo preguntar cual ha sido ese instinto?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Deja de preguntar todo, Swan – repite mis palabras, como de costumbre. Sube la mano que tiene en mi cadera hacía mi espalda. Vuelve a bajar lentamente hacía mi cadera. Me sonrojo a tal contacto. Miro sus labios. Quiero saber si son tan fríos como se ven. Veo que hace una sonrisa torcida. _Realmente perfecto._

- Deja de mirarme de esa manera – susurra escondiendo su cara en mi hombro. Me siento nerviosa ante tal comentario. _Se ha dado cuenta de como le miras, idiota._

Su mano vuelve a subir por mi espalda y vuelve a bajar a mi cadera. Baja la mano un poco más, rozando mi trasero. Me aprieta más hacía él. Pone su cabeza en mi cuello y inspira con fuerza. _¿Me esta oliendo? _Noto un pequeño beso en mi cuello. Me estremezco. Vuelve a dar otro beso. Otro, otro y otro. Esta vez lo da más cerca de mi oreja. Me lo da en la mejilla. Y por último en la comisura de los labios. Me sonrojo. ¿Que se supone que esta haciendo? Me mira a los ojos y baja la mirada. _¿Me esta mirando los labios?_ Me sonrojo. Emmet nos saca de nuestro dulce momento, dándole una palmadita a Edward en la espalda. Nos separamos sorprendidos.

- Jasper y Alice están en plan fogosos que dan mucho asco, tío. Se nota que Jasper quiere darle el regalo a tu hermanita cuanto antes. Y Rose y yo queremos tener un regalo parecido, ya sabes – guiña un ojo a Edward.

- Ay Emmet... que desagradable eres.

- Soy hombre, Edward. Tengo mis necesidades – confiesa éste cruzándose de brazos.

Salimos del bar y volvemos a los coches. Alice y Jasper van en uno, Rose y Emmet en otro, y por supuesto Edward y yo en el audi. En todo el trayecto miro hacía la ventanilla. Pienso muchas cosas, pero sobretodo en la actitud de Edward. Cuando me doy cuenta hemos llegado.

- Llegamos.

- Gracias por traerme a casa.

- De nada, Isabella – dice sonriendo.

- Buenas noches, Edward – me despido saliendo del coche.

* * *

**n/a: Holaaaa:) Pues aquí va otro capi! Espero que lo disfruteis y que esteis muy muy enganchados! Muchas gracias por los reviews, followers, visitas, etc.**

**Felices fiestas a tooooodas!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

-¿Embarazada?-

Es día 4 de noviembre. Es el día para exponer el trabajo de literatura. Después del cumpleaños de Alice he estado encerrada en casa pasando tiempo con Charlie y con mis libros.

Hoy he salido antes de casa, por si la vieja Penny quería seguir durmiendo cuando la arrancara, he llegado un par de minutos antes así que aprovecho para ir a la cafetería a tomarme algo caliente. Al entrar, veo que Alice y Angela están en una mesa, así que pido un café con leche y me siento con ellas.

- Hola chicas

- Hola, Bella – me saluda Angela

- Anda, Bella, que madrugadora – dice Alice con el móvil en la mano

- Si, tengo un sueño terrible – veo como Alice me sonríe y se coloca el móvil en su oreja, supongo que esta llamando a alguien.

- ¿Has echo el trabajo de literatura? - me pregunta Angela

- Si, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos... ¿Y tu? - le pregunto abriendo el sobrecillo del ázucar

- Si, creo que esta bastante bien – esboza una sonrisa - ¿Y tu Alice? ¿Cómo es el...?

- ¡Joder, sigue sin cogerme el teléfono! - grita Alice tirando el móvil a la mesa - ¿Para que quiere uno si nunca lo coge?

- Estará durmiendo, Alice. Son casi las 8:00 – le contesta Angela

- ¿A quien llamas? - pregunto dando un sorbo a mi adorado café

- A Jessica. Quiero que venga en Navidad dándole una sorpresa a Edd. ¡Pero no me coge el teléfono!

- ¿No es un poco pronto para hablar de la navidad? - río al ver la cara de preocupación de Alice.

- La llamé ayer, mañana tarde y noche, y la he llamado hoy y nada... Ahora entiendo por qué Rose esta tan enfadada con ella, nunca está cuando se la necesita, joder.

- Debe estar ocupada, intentalo más tarde – le aconseja Angela. Yo no quiero decir nada, se me notará demasiado que no me hace mucha ilusión que venga...

- Si, lo intentaré luego... Ni una palabra a Edd de esto eh, Bella. ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!

- Vale, vale...

Suena la campana y subimos a clase. Toca literatura y exponer el trabajo de Sheaskpere. Edward entra en clase y sin saludar nombra a cinco alumnos, esos serán los que expongan hoy. No me ha nombrado así que expondré el próximo día, tendré tiempo para limarlo un poco. Pasan rápido las demás horas. Alice me invita a comer a su casa y acepto. Charlie sale hoy tarde de trabajar y es muy aburrido estar comiendo sola en casa. La cocinera ha preparado lasaña, y repito varías veces. Me alegro muchísimo de haberle dicho que si a Alice. Después de comer vamos al salón. Alice ha dejado de intentar contactar con Jessica, y yo estoy aliviada por ello.

- Creo que voy a explotar – digo sentándome en el sofá

- Normal, te has comido dos platos increíbles, Bella – sonríe Alice sentándose a mi lado

- Es que la lasaña me vuelve loca y esta estaba buenísima

- Me alegro de que te guste – ríe – Cada vez que Hellen haga lasaña te quedarás a comer

- Señorita – llama el mayordomo – tiene visita.

- Detrás de él aparece Rose llorando. Alice se levanta rápido del sofá y se acerca a ella posando sus manos en los hombros de ésta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - dice Alice. Yo sólo me levanto y observo la escena con preocupación.

- Creo... creo que estoy... ¡embarazada! - consigue decir Rose entre tanta congoja. Alice le abraza y Rose llora más al notar el abrazo cálido de ésta. Yo solo me sorprendo. ¿Embarazada?

Sentadas en el sofá intentamos tranquilizar un poco a Rose. Alice le agarra de una mano y yo de otra. Sé que quizás no necesite mi presencia y prefiera que fuera Jessica y no yo quien le coge la mano, pero no ha pedido que me vaya y yo me siento en la obligación de pasar con ellas esta situación. Rose esta más tranquila, por lo menos a dejado de llorar.

- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunta Alice

- Si, estoy más calmada

- ¿De cuantos días es la falta? – pregunto acariciando su espalda

- De dos semanas casi... - susurra intentando no llorar

- ¿Te has echo la prueba o has ido al médico o algo?

- No he tenido el valor de hacerlo, Alice

- ¿Lo sabe Emmet? - pregunto apretando su mano

- No. No he querido preocuparle. Emmet es un chico muy impulsivo y no sé como reaccionaria a esto. Siempre ha tenido muy claro que por ahora no -quiere bebés y yo tengo tanto miedo de su reacción que asta que no este segura de sí lo estoy no le voy a decir nada.

- Pues tendremos que salir de dudas, Rose... - dice Alice. Rose se estremece y vuelve a llorar

- Es que... no sé si quiero saberlo... No sé si estamos preparados para ser padres...

- No se nace sabiendo – me atrevo a decir – pero estoy segura que sabréis como ser unos buenos padres. Pero ahora lo más importante es saber con certeza si esperas un bebé, Rose.

- He intentado hablar con Jess miles de veces, para contarle esto y que pueda aconsejarme. ¡No me ha cogido el teléfono ni una puta vez! - grita exaltada Rose

- Lo sé, yo también he estado llamándola, pero no la necesitas. Bella y yo cuidaremos de ti, cariño

- Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad – aprieta más su mano a las nuestras y sonríe.

Hemos ido a la farmacia de la esquina. Rose esta tan nerviosa que puedo ver como tiembla, Alice no se separa de ella ni un momento y yo intento poder afrontar esto con ellas sin que me tiemblen las piernas. Volvemos a casa para hacer la prueba y subimos al cuarto de Alice que tiene baño en suit. Rose entra al baño y mientras orina, Alice y yo leemos las instrucciones del aparato.

- Una ralla es si, dos es no – grita Alice para que Rose, dentro del baño la oiga.

- Y hay que esperar unos minutos – añado

- Vale – dice Rose nerviosa saliendo del baño. Se sienta al lado de Alice y cruza las piernas.

No puedo imaginarme todo lo que tiene que estar sintiendo ahora Rose. Esos nervios de saber si tu vida va a cambiar o si se va a quedar como está. Es algo difícil de imaginar si no estas en esa situación...

Han pasado varios minutos y Alice avisa a Rose de que ya puede mirar el resultado. Rose se sienta en medio de nosotras y, nerviosa, sale de dudas.

- Dos – susurra Rose. Todas nos relajamos

- Bien, pues ya esta, no estas embarazada.

- Yo iría al médico para ver si todo esta bien, es una falta de varios días, Rose – le aconsejo

- Si, pediré hora. Muchas gracias por todo, no se que habría echo sin vosotras – dice abrazándonos a las dos.

Decido dejarlas solas y que disfruten un poco del alivio de esa única ralla. Mientras vuelvo a mi camioneta suena mi BlackBerry y me alegro de ver que es mamá.

- ¡Mamá! - contesto euforica a la llamada

- ¡Hola, cariño! - responde ella igual de euforica - ¿Cómo estas, cielo?

- Muy bien, ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

- Bien, todo bien. Ahora estamos en Italia y pasado mañana partimos a España

- Oh, ¡Italia!

- Es todo precioso, Bella. ¿Y tu, como va con Charlie?

- Bien, intenta pasar tiempo conmigo y se preocupa por mi – sonrío

- ¿Y Forks?

- Es... ¿Verdoso? No encuentro otro adjetivo – río

- Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú – ríe también – Phil te manda saludos, cariño

- Oh, devuélveselos. ¡Tengo unas ganas terribles de veros!

- ¡Y nosotros cariño! Cielo, te tengo que dejar, hablamos otro día ¿Si? ¡Cuidate mucho y no te olvides de que te queremos!

- Yo también os quiero – susurro antes de que cuelgue.

¡Qué ganas tenía de hablar con mamá! Por fin había tenido un poquito de tiempo para llamar, se le veía tan feliz... Me alegro mucho por ella, se lo merece.

Arranco a la vieja Penny y vuelvo a casa. Veo el coche de Jacob aparcado justo enfrente de casa. Me estremezco al verle sentado en un escalón de casa. _Enfrentate a la realidad, Bella. _Sé que necesito hacer las paces con Jake, es un buen chico y me aporta tranquilidad. Así que bajo de la camioneta y en silencio me acerco a él. Esta cabizbajo observando el suelo, así que aprovecho para sentarme a su lado. Me mira.

- Hola – sonrío.

- Hola, Bella – susurra nervioso. Nos quedamos en silencio. Él vuelve a mirar hacía el suelo y yo miro al frente – Lo siento, Bella... No quería ser grosero y me dolió mucho hacerte llorar, no pretendía hacerlo, yo solo...

- No pasa nada – le interrumpo – Por cosas que me han pasado tengo una especie de coraza que me impide confiar en la gente o que la gente se acerque demasiado a mí. Es como una especie de muro que protege mis miedos y tu intentaste escalarlo. No tienes la culpa de nada, Jake. Fui yo que hice de nada un mundo. Te pido perdón.

- Oh no, Bella, la culpa es mía por sobrepasarme. Quiero ser tu amigo y me precipité en intentar ser algo más – hace una pausa y me mira, al notar su mirada en mí también giro a verle – pero no me arrepiento. Sentí la necesidad de besarte y no me arrepiento de ello.

- No tienes porque arrepentirte de tus actos, Jake, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. O por lo menos, no por ahora.

- Esta bien – sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- ¿Amigos?

- Por supuesto. Tengo que irme, te llamo y quedamos un día de esta semana ¿Vale?

- Perfecto – digo dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Al irse Jacob, subo a mi cuarto y me recuesto en la cama. Pienso en el día de hoy y en lo intenso que ha sido. He hablado por fin con mamá, el no-embarazo de Rose y he arreglado las cosas con Jacob. Creo que me siento feliz por esto último. Suena mi BlackBerry y es un Email.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Asunto: Capitulo nuevo.  
Fecha: 4 Noviembre 2010 19:43_

_ Archivo Adjunto – DESCARGAR_

_Aquí tiene el nuevo capítulo, Swan. Espero que no se le complique mucho el seguirlo. ¡SUERTE!_

Abro mi Email desde el ordenador para poder descargar el capitulo y leerlo cómodamente. Rezo para que no sea muy complicado. Mientras lo leo me doy cuenta que por la forma de redactarlo, por la forma de describir las escenas con tantos detalles y por ser tan sumamente brillante, quien lo ha escrito a sido Edward. Cuando leo el final me doy cuenta de que lo a dejado perfecto para mi. Puedo seguir como me plazca y no hace falta que sea tan romántico como el anterior. Le debo una y muy gorda.

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Re: Es perfecto.  
Fecha: 4 Noviembre 2010 20:21_

_Es increíblemente brillante, Edward. Se nota a leguas que lo has escrito tu, es perfecto._

_Muchas gracias por ponérmelo fácil, te debo una. _

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: Exagerada.  
Fecha: 4 Noviembre 2010 20:22_

_Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto... Si, tienes razón, me debes una. Ya pensaré en algo._

_Buenas noches Swan._

* * *

**_n/a: Primero de todo, FELIZ 2013! Espero que este año nos traiga salud, dinero y amor a todos!:) _**

**_Bueno, con el capitulo... es un capitulo bastante, mmmm nosé, es un capitulo de un día de Bella acercándose más a la vida de Edward y todo lo que a él rodea. Y el siguiente... el siguiente es maravilloso *_* Adoré escribirlo y supongo que ya saben por que 8-) juju._**

**_Gracias por los reviews, followers y las visitas. No ha sido muy eufórico para nadie el fanfic, pero yo estoy muy contenta que al menos a una pequeñita parte le guste. Gracias a todas! Nos leemos pronto:D_**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9  
-Acción de gracias agridulce-

He quedado con Alice y Angela para ir a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con churros. Para combatir el frío helado de Forks va muy bien. Alice lleva mi pulsera en la muñeca izquierda, dice que no se la quita ni para ducharse. Me alegra saber que le gusta. Sinceramente me da un poco de miedo la relación que tengo con ella. Se esta convirtiendo en alguien muy especial, como en su día pasó con Victoria, y es algo a lo que le tengo terror. Intento convencerme de que ella no es Victoria, ni siquiera se le parece, pero también pensaba que Victoria era incapaz de fallarme y hizo mucho más que eso. Llevo con estos pensamientos desde hace un par de días y creo que no son buenos. Desde lo que pasó con Jake y la charla que tuve con Edward me he prometido a mi misma que borraría el daño que me ocasionaron Mike y Victoria, pero creo que es algo que no podré borrar en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, tampoco la desconfianza. Hoy es acción de gracias. Alice sigue intentando contactar con Jessica y ya es desesperante. Para mi también lo sería después de haberlo intentado un par de semanas. Supongo que necesita un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Edward y por eso no quiere ni cogerle el teléfono a Alice. Yo mientras tanto sigo quedando todos los viernes con el grupo de Alice y Edward. Sigo siendo "Bella" o "Isabella" cuando estoy con ellos y "Swan" cuando estamos en clase, pero siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de Edward, y es otra cosa a lo que le tengo pavor. Alice hace varios días que intenta convencerme para que año nuevo lo pase con ellos en una fiesta que va a organizar en su casa. No quiero dejar solo a Charlie, así que primero tendré que descubrir que planes tiene él. Nunca había pensado que podía haber pasado todos estos finales de años solo. Quizás este podía pasarlo en compañía y le haría ilusión que su única hija por una vez estuviera con él.

A Alice le suena el móvil y exaltada mira quien es, supongo que esperaba la llamada de Jessica por que al mirar el móvil rodea los ojos y frunce el ceño. _No es ella. _

- ¿Qué? Estoy esperando una llamada importante, Eddy – dice bufando – Ah, si. Dile que no se desespere tanto pues. ¡Ay, Edward, que pesadito! Vale, vale. ¡Qué si! - grita al teléfono y cuelga.

- Que sulfurada, Alice – susurra Angela mirando como la gente de alrededor nuestra nos esta mirando.

- ¡Es que me ponen de los nervios! - grita Alice dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

- Shhh, no grites – susurro divertida

- Es que Edward es demasiado hermano mayor... Y odio cuando se pone así. Quiere las cosas en seguida y me enfada.

- ¿Que quería? - pregunta Angela demasiado curiosa.

- Tenemos cena familiar por acción de gracias y mi madre ya empieza a preocuparse de que no llegue tarde, le come la cabeza a Eddy y él me la come a mi, lo habitual en mi familia... Dejemos de hablar del "señorquierolascosasya". ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si. Jessica sigue sin cogerme el teléfono y esto ya me esta enfadando...

- Yo dejaría de intentarlo eh ¿Tu que opinas, Bella?

- ¿Eh? No sé... - _deja de intentarlo_

En la única situación que no me siento como si estuviera relevando a Jessica es cuando estoy con ellas dos. Cuando estoy con Edward o con los demás siento como si ese sitio que ocupo perteneciera a ella y no a mi. Y eso, duele.

Al terminar, vuelvo a casa. Hoy voy a hacer el pavo relleno para Charlie y para mi. Sobrará muchísimo pero sé que a él le hará ilusión. Al llegar me encierro en la cocina y Charlie sigue en el trabajo. Estoy poniendo la mesa. He intentado que todo estuviera perfecto, quiero recobrar tiempo con Charlie y disfrutar de todos estos años perdidos. Echo de menos a mamá y a Phil, no lo voy a negar, pero quiero mucho a Charlie aunque no esté acostumbrada a él. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, asta mi habitación para poder ponerme uno de los muy pocos vestidos que habitan en mi armario. Recojo mi cabello con una trenza al lado. Aplico un poco de rimel a mis pestañas y ya me parece suficiente para cenar con Charlie. Bajo las escaleras y voy a sacar el pavo del horno. Me he tirado toda la tarde cocinándolo, espero que esté bueno. Lo sirvo en el medio y me siento para esperar a Charlie. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y supongo que con la hora que es, estaría a punto de llegar. En eso, oigo la puerta y Charlie aparece en el salón mirando la mesa perplejo. _¡Estupendo, Bella, le has sorprendido! _

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - dijo acercándose a la mesa

- Feliz día de acción de gracias, Charlie

- Oh, madre mía ¿Eso es pavo? ¿Pavo de verdad? - dijo eufórico sentándose.

- Si, me ha costado mucho hacerlo, pero creo que esta bueno.

- Muchas gracias, Bella. De verdad.

Charlie me cuenta batallitas sobre el trabajo mientras comemos el pavo, que por cierto, estaba bastante bueno para ser la primera vez que lo cocino. También me cuenta que Billy Black le pregunta mucho por mi y que Jacob se pone nervioso cada vez que Billy hace eso. _Jacob. _En verdad, no le conocía de nada, pero habían pasado varias cosas entre nosotros que me parecía conocerlo ya de hace años. A parte, es un chico muy amable y muy sincero. Inocente, cariñoso, impulsivo... _Edward. _¿Edward? ¿Qué hace Edward ahora en mis pensamientos? Para ser sincera, Edward me importa. Tengo tantas ganas de conocerle en todos sus aspectos y su carácter cien por cien, que sólo puedo pensar en él cuando quiero recalcar cosas buenas desde mi llegada a Forks.

- Me han dicho que te llevas bien con la hija de los Cullen – comenta Charlie dando un bocado

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. - contesto sorprendida

- Te han visto por el pueblo con ella y su hermano. Es profesor en la universidad ¿No?

- Si. Es mi profesor de literatura, y si, he salido un par de veces con ellos dos y los amigos de ambos. Creo que hay mucho cotilla suelto por Forks, Charlie.

- Yo... solo... yo solo preguntaba.

- Ya. No dejes que los chismosos te llenen la cabeza. ¿Te gusta el pavo?

- Oh, si. Esta delicioso.

- Me llamó mamá hace un par de días.

- ¿Ah si? - dice dando un sorbo al vino tinto.

- Si. Están en Italia y luego irán por España.

- Que bien, a tu madre siempre le ha gustado ver mundo.

- Lo sé – susurro

- ¿Cómo te van las clases?

- Bien – sonrío.

Hablamos de todo un poco y estaba a gusto con él y él conmigo. Recoge la mesa mientras yo sirvo un poco de café. A sobrado bastante pavo, así que tendremos para mañana también. Sabía que iba a sobrar pero quería que Charlie tuviera un buen acción de gracias en condiciones. Después del café, vuelve al trabajo. Subo a mi habitación para cambiarme y miro mi BlackBerry para ver si hay algo nuevo. Si, tengo un correo.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Asunto: Deuda  
Fecha: 25 Noviembre 2010 22:17_

_Me estoy agobiando mucho en casa con toda mi familia preguntando por Jessica. Quiero salir de aquí y sé que terminaré en algún bar de mala muerte. Creo que es hora de que me pagues la deuda por ponerte fácil el capitulo. ¿Puedes evitar que termine borracho? _

_PD: No te lo tomes como una obligación._

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Re: No quiero deudas  
Fecha: 25 Noviembre 2010 23:28_

_Acabo de ver el correo. Desde que me lo mandaste ha pasado más de una hora. ¿Ya estás borracho? Podemos vernos._

_PD: Quiero pagar mi deuda. No lo tomo como tal, tranquilo._

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Re: Estupendo  
Fecha: 25 Noviembre 2010 23:19_

_No, no estoy borracho. Sigo amargado en casa. En diez minutos estoy tocando tu timbre. _

_Gracias._

Es la primera vez que Edward viene a pedirme "ayuda". Ve en mi una escapatoria y algo liberador que le hace sentir bien, supongo. Por tonto que parezca, estoy contenta de poder servirle para algo. Pienso en ponerme algo más cómodo, así que saco del armario unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca palabra de honor. Deshago mi trenza para recoger mi cabello en una simple coleta de caballo. Oigo el timbre de la puerta y me sorprendo, se ha dado mucha prisa. Cojo una chaqueta abrigada blanca y una bufanda azul claro. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y abro la puerta. Ahí está, tan perfecto como siempre. Con su cabello desordenado, sonrisa torcida y esa mirada tan dulce.

- Hola – susurro

- Siento si te molesto, Swan.

- Oh no. Charlie ya duerme y yo iba a hacer lo mismo – sonríe. Salgo de casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mi.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - pregunto subiéndonos al Audi.

- Al lago de los deseos.

Me extraño por tal nombre. Parece ilusionado por ir allí así que pienso que será algo importante para él. _Quizás voy a conocer un sitio especial para él. _Me encanta esa idea, me encanta poder conocerle más a fondo y poder ver más cosas de su vida. En unos quince minutos llegamos a la nada. Hay grandes árboles por todo y matorrales. Edward sale del Audi y respira hondo, parece que disfruta.

- ¿Preparada para caminar un poco?

Salgo del audi. Agarra mi mano y me guía por un pequeño sendero de entre aquellos inmensos árboles. _Menos mal que te pusiste Converses, Bella. _Parece que acabamos el pequeño camino. Miro al frente y me quedo perpleja, es un bonito lago con flores por todas partes, incluso me da la sensación de poder olerlas. La luna se refleja en el agua y las luciernagas hacen su brillante baile. Edward se acerca un poco más al lago y se recuesta en la hierva verde. Imito lo que hace. Edward me sonríe y respirando hondo se deja caer hacia atrás.

- Cuando era pequeño solía venir aquí cuando me escapaba. Acababa de llegar a Forks y todo aquí me parecía aburrido. En mi casa no me encontraba muy a gusto y me escapaba aquí para poder estar solo. Me tiraba horas jugando hasta que alguien, mandado por mi padre, me encontraba. Un día vino él mismo y me hizo creer que este lago era un lago mágico. Si tirabas aquí un deseo escrito en un papel amarillo y un cordón rojo, se cumplía. Venía cada día a tirar uno. Primero cada día, luego una semana, luego pasé a un mes y luego venía de vez en cuando, hasta que no necesité más deseos.

- ¿Que pedías? - pregunte curiosa

- Que mi madre viniera a por mi.

- ¿Vas a querer pedir algo hoy?

- No. He abusado mucho de este lago – sonríe. Estoy mirándole sin poder apartar mis ojos de él.

- Pues mmm yo deseo aprobar todas – digo mirando hacia el lago. Edward se levanta para quedarse sentado y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo sirve en papel amarillo y cordón rojo.

- Pues en mis reglas no – sonrío – pide algo tu, son nuevas reglas, prueba.

- ¿En voz alta? - ríe pensativo – Vale, deseo poder huir sin remordimientos.

- Qué deseo tan estúpido – le miro divertida y río – pide otro más productivo.

- Es lo único que quiero – susurra volviéndose a acostar en la hierva. Imito el mismo movimiento pero de lado, para poder verle. Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano – Es inquietante el no saber que va a pasar con tu vida. Hace un par de meses lo tenía estructurado y ahora mis esquemas están rotos.

- Tu eres el único que puede saber que va a pasar con tu vida, si tu no lo sabes o por lo menos no tienes una idea, es que no estas haciendo lo que de verdad quieres hacer.

- ¿Y como sé lo que quiero hacer, Isabella? Ese es mi gran problema – bufa pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- No pienses las cosas tanto. ¿Qué sientes hacer ahora mismo?

- Mi problema no es "ahora", mi problema es mi futuro. Mi supuesto futuro con Jessica – _Ahí vamos otra vez. Tema Jessica._

- Haz lo que tu sientas, Edward. ¿Necesitas estar con ella ahora? ¿Necesitas verla, abrazarla, tocarla...? Comete una locura y ves a verla – dudo de mis mismas palabras en el momento en que las digo. _¿Porque le animas a verla? ¿Y por qué te importa tanto si la ve?_

- Mmmm – cierra los ojos y parece pensativo. Los abre y me mira – Prefiero esperar

Bufo y río. Quizás ese bufido ha sido de alivio por saber que no se va. Quizás ese bufido ha sido por nerviosismo a que dijera que se iba. Edward se coloca de lado también y me mira a los ojos. Parece que quieren decirme muchas cosas pero no puedo percibir en que piensa o que siente. Acerca una mano y juega con un pequeño mechón de mi coleta. Lo enreda en su dedo y luego deja que se desenrede.

- ¿Por qué no te atreves a hacer las cosas que de verdad quieres hacer?

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño extrañado

- Si de verdad quisieras estar con Jessica, irías. Si no vas es porque tienes miedo o porque en el fondo no quieres verla – susurro

- Creo que no estoy enamorado de ella, Bella – dice seguro de si mismo – Pero creo que tengo miedo de reconocerlo y perder algo tan importante para mi años atrás. O quizás solo estoy desvariando y luego me arrepiento de haber admitido que no estoy enamorado de ella y perderla para siempre.

- Creo que no sabes ni lo que sientes – sonrío para relajar la situación.

- Puede ser – susurra - ¿Qué tal con Black?

- Bien. Hemos echo las paces – claramente me ha cambiado de tema por miedo a responder algo indebido – Es muy buen chico.

- Me alegro – dejamos que el silencio se apodere de nuestro ambiente y nos perdemos el uno en los ojos del otro

Deja de jugar con mi cabello y posa su mano en mi mejilla, la acaricia dulcemente. Se acerca lentamente mirando mis labios. _¡¿Va a besarme?! _Roza su nariz con la mía y me estremezco. Cierro los ojos inconscientemente. Noto un pequeño roce frío en mis labios. Son esos labios fríos que tanto he ansiado notar. Se aleja. Quiero abrir los ojos pero tengo miedo de encontrarme con algo frustrante. Antes de pensar en mucho más, vuelvo a notar el frío en mis labios pero esta vez no es un roce. Es un beso. Un dulce y verdadero beso. Noto su lengua rozar mi labio inferior. Tímidamente le correspondo y dejo que, con su lengua, roce todas las partes de mi boca. El beso se ha profundizado y siento que me cuesta respirar. Ambos nos alejamos por falta de oxigeno. Con pavor abro lentamente los ojos. Tiene sus ojos en los míos. Me sonríe de forma torcida y pone su mano en mi nuca para atraer mis labios a los suyos. Da un beso rápido en ellos. Paso una mano por su cuello para, esta vez, atraerle yo. Vuelve a ser un beso dulce e intenso. Nuestras lenguas juegan a rozarse y nuestros labios acompañan en el juego. La música de su móvil nos hace apartarnos bruscamente. Se levanta para buscarlo por su chaqueta y contesta a la llamada.

- ¿Si? Vale, si. Ahora voy – se gira para mirarme y noto perfectamente que estoy más sonrojada que nunca en mi vida.

- Tengo que irme – susurra. No me atrevo a decir nada. Me levanto de la hierva y me giro para poder encontrar el sendero de vuelta al coche.

- Bella – me llama cogiendo mi mano. Me giro a mirarle y parece preocupado – Lo siento. Te dije que no era como Black ni como Mike y parece que si que soy como ellos. A sido un impulso estúpido.

- No, no, no. No me digas que ha sido un impulso estúpido, por favor. Lo he sentido, Edward, si me dices que sólo ha sido un impulso estúpido yo... Sé que es una locura pero yo...

- No, Bella – susurra acariciando mi mejilla. Estoy conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Bajo mi mirada al suelo para que no vea mi expresión. Levanta mi cara del mentón – Ey, Bella, no quise decir eso.

Aparto su mano y le miro desafiante. Creía que para él había sido igual de importante que para mi y me he equivocado. Ha sido un estúpido impulso, solo eso. _Tonta, Bella, ¡Tonta!. _Me mira triste, con arrepentimiento. Más me enfada el saber que se arrepiente. Vuelve a poner sus manos en mis mejillas y posa su frente en la mía.

- No llores, por favor, no llores. Me siento todavía más sucio y rastrero, Bella

- Yo... lo... lo siento.

- Yo también he sentido cosas, llevo sintiéndolas desde hace varios días. Me estoy volviendo loco – dice separándose de mi y mirando al lago. Intento dejar de llorar. Creo que si para mi es difícil para él lo es más. Creo que he sido un poco inmadura y me arrepiento. Me atrevo a acurrucarme en su espalda. Noto que se estremece.

- Lo siento.

- No. Quien lo tiene que sentir soy yo. He echo una locura. Una locura que volvería a hacer diez mil veces más – bufa. Se aparta de mi lado y agarra mi mano para volver.

Conduce de vuelta a casa y no articulamos ni una sola palabra. Miro por la ventanilla todo el trayecto porque no tengo valor suficiente para verle. Me siento vacía y derrotada... Sabia que me gustaba, que le tenia cariño, ¿Pero tanto sentía por él? ¿Tanto que no puede dejar de dolerme el pecho? Llegamos a casa. Espero un par de segundos para ver si dice algo. Nada. Quito el cinturón y agarra mi mano.

- De verdad, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar demasiado.

- Me has besado, Edward. No hay nada que quite eso – susurro aguantando la congoja.

- Lo sé y lo siento, enserio.

Sin decir nada más, salgo del coche. Antes de romper a llorar, consigo entrar en casa. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi me desplomo al suelo sin poder dejar de llorar y sin poder dejar de pensar en los fríos labios que hace un momento había probado por primera vez. Y por última.

* * *

**n/a: Bueeeeeno... POR FIN BESO*_* Jujuju. Bueno, un minibeso muy deseado (?)... Me encantó escribir el capitulo y cada vez que lo leo me gusta más. Me gusta mucho lo que piensa Bella sobre las situaciones que vive y sus miedos. Vemos a un Edward completamente perdido por sus sentimientos. Y se acerca más a la verdad de Jessica y él!**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capi y muchas gracias por los reviews (de corazón, cuantos ánimos me dais para seguir publicando), followers, visitas, etc. Que paséis una buena semanitaaaa!**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10

-¿Celos?-

Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, pero por mucho que lo intento, no encuentro nada bueno en esto. Quizás debería de quedarme con lo bueno que tiene, pero lo malo lo supera. Sigo sentada en el suelo, con las luces apagadas. Las rodillas flexionadas y mi cara apoyada en ellas. Todo esta en silencio, solo se escucha mi respiración. Me siento cansada y rendida. Quiero llegar a mi cama, pero mis músculos no tienen fuerza para conseguir levantarme. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que lo conozco que me impresiona mucho mi estado de ánimo. Jamás me había sentido así por un hombre, ni siquiera por Mike. Ni siquiera cuando lo encontré con Victoria. Si sentí dolor. Sentí rabia, decepción, tristeza por perder a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga... Pero esto es más frustrante. Es un sentimiento de querer pero no poder. De saber que queremos pero no podemos. De sentir que todo había pasado muy rápido y que todavía quiero más. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? Me da miedo tan solo pensarlo. Levanto la mirada. Tengo los ojos borrosos de las lágrimas. El silencio, la oscuridad, la tranquilidad... todo se me hace inquietante. Me levanto despacio del frío suelo y camino entre las sombras de los muebles asta llegar a mi cuarto.

No he conseguido dormir nada. Sigo cansada, sigo pensando, sigo sintiendo dolor. He oído la puerta hace un par de minutos, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. No quiero que me vea en este estado... no quiero que se preocupe. El día se me hace insoportable. Las horas pasan y yo sigo sentada en mi cama. No he comido nada. Ni siquiera he abierto las cortinas para que la luz entre. Quizás en alguna parte de mis esperanzas, pensaba que Edward me llamaría, pero no. La idea de que todo podría cambiar me sofoca. La noche cae y yo sigo en la cama. He intentado leer algo, pero nada consigue sacarme de mis propios problemas. Cada vez las paredes se unen más y veo como se encoge la habitación. Necesito salir de aquí. Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y todavía faltan un par de horas para que llegue Charlie. No quiero estar sola y pensar todo el rato en él. No quiero recordar sus labios ni tampoco su mirada. No quiero recordar nada. No quiero pensar. Necesito estar distraída y con alguien que pueda sacarme un par de sonrisas. _Jacob._

Cojo mi BlackBerry y marco el número. Estoy nerviosa, no quiero parecer idiota.

- ¿Bella? - contesta Jacob

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estás? - por su tono de voz, le ha alegrado mi llamada.

- Bien. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un zumo? - pregunto tímidamente

- ¡Claro!. ¿Te paso a recoger en una hora?

- Vale. Te espero.

Salto de la cama. Cojo unos vaqueros y una blusa. Me ducho. Seco mi pelo, lo dejo suelto. Me maquillo levemente. _¿Intentas verte más guapa que Jessica, Bella? _Niego con la cabeza. Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo. Prefiero esperar fuera que esperar dentro de esas cuatro paredes tan agobiantes.

Me siento en los escalones del porche y espero a que, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, llegue. Suena mal, suena verdaderamente mal. Pero es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Un hombro en el cual llorar y unas manos cálidas que puedan quitar el frío que siento en mi. Necesito alguien que use las palabras exactas para sentirme viva. Y eso, solo lo puede hacer alguien que siente la misma frustración que uno mismo. Quizás es egoísta y puede parecer que le uso, pero lo necesito.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, veo llegar el coche de Jacob. Voy hacía él y me subo. Puedo notar la mirada de Jacob en mí.

- ¿Todo bien, Bella? - susurra acariciando mi cabello

- Si. No es nada. Vamos a tomarnos ese zumo – sonrío. ¿Tan mal me veo que ha notado que algo me pasa?

Jacob me devuelve la sonrisa. Llegamos al bar y entramos. No hay mucha gente, así que se esta a gusto. Jacob pide dos zumos de piña a la camarera. Yo miro hacía mis manos cruzadas que están encima de la mesa. Veo como una mano alcanza las mías. Miro hacía Jake. Sigue preocupado.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con el jefe Swan?

- Oh no. Todo esta bien, Jake.

- Mmm – hace una mueca de desacuerdo y quita su mano de las mías.

- ¿Qué tal acción de gracias? ¿Con la familia? - pregunto para desviar el tema sobre mi estado de animo.

- Si, hemos comido todos juntos. ¿Y tu con Charlie? - afirmo con la cabeza. La camarera nos trae los dos zumos y el cambio.

- No tendrías porque haberme invitado

- No te preocupes, por las pocas veces que te veo vale la pena hacerlo – sonríe sincero. Es tan gentil.

Después de los zumos, vamos a dar un paseo. Como la primera vez, como mi primer beso robado, como mi primer beso en Forks. _Como mi primera noche durmiendo con Edward. _Cada esquina de Forks, cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa vivida aquí o incluso cada lágrima, Edward, es el epicentro. Jacob esta hablando y ni siquiera le escucho. Solo escucho mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos. Mis sentimientos y mis sensaciones. Y en todo, está Edward. Jacob agarra mi mano para llamar mi atención y detiene el paso.

- Estas en las nubes, Bella

- Lo siento, Jake – susurro avergonzada – Tengo la cabeza en otra parte...

- Puedes confiar en mi y contarme dónde esta tu cabeza ahora.

- Lo sé. Pero no quiero hablar de eso...

- No hablemos de nada que no quieras, entonces. Para serte sincero no esperaba que me llamaras después de haberte confesado mis sentimientos. Esperaba que no quisieras verme más para no darme ilusiones, lo típico que se suele hacer. Y que te había perdido como amiga. Me alegra saber que todo sigue igual. No voy a molestarte, ni a ser pesado. Ya sabes que me gustas, pero es más importante para mi, esto, que el no tenerte de ninguna manera.

Las palabras de Jacob me hacen pensar más en la situación con Edward. ¿Iba a perder todos los buenos momentos con él, Alice y los demás sólo por no poder tenerle como yo quería? Era mi profesor. Si, pero también había sido algo más, una especie de amigo. No. Yo no quiero a Edward en ese sentido. Yo lo quiero más. Jacob es más valiente y más fuerte que yo. O quizás no y lo intenta para poder demostrarme cuanto le importo. En ese momento, tengo la sensación de necesitarle de forma más cercana. Sin pensarlo, me acerco a él y paso mi mano por su nuca para atraerle hacia mí y unir mis labios con los suyos. _Cálido. _Demasiado cálido. Tan cálido que siento que el frío que Edward había dejado en ellos desaparecía. No, no lo hacía. Seguía ahí. Edward seguía en mi. Noto como dulcemente Jacob me separa de él.

- Bella – susurra – No me estas besando a mi ¿Cierto?

No sé que contestar. He utilizado a Jake. He utilizado a la persona que sentía cosas por mi. He intentado borrar a Edward de mis labios y no lo he conseguido. Niego con la cabeza y la agacho. No me atrevo ni a mirarle. No me atrevo a sentir que soy una cobarde. Una imbécil e idiota cobarde.

- ¿Bella? - esa inocente voz me hace salir del momento estúpido. Giro a mirar la cara de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Alice... - susurro. No, esa es la segunda persona que no quería ver. La primera que no quería ver estaba justo detrás de ella, sorprendido.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hola Black – Alice se acerca a nosotros y le da dos besos a Jake. A mi me abraza. Edward sigue mirándonos atónitos. Y yo solo deseo que me trague la tierra por este fatal momento.

- Pues... pues nada – susurro mirando a Edward.

- Nosotros acabamos de salir de casa de Emmet y Edward me acompañaba al coche. ¿Te acerco a algún sitio? - sonríe Alice

- Yo la llevo – contesta rápidamente Jacob antes de que yo pueda hacerlo. Agarra mi mano y me estremezco. _No, no, no, no, no._

- No – dice Edward acercándose a nosotros con paso ligero – Alice, que te acompañe Black al coche, yo llevaré a Bella.

- ¡¿Eh?! - pregunta Alice sorprendida. Edward agarra mi mano y, atrayéndome a él, hace que Jake me suelte.

Empieza a caminar ligero, para ser sincera voy al trote. Estoy sorprendida, nerviosa y aterrada. Ayer me besó para luego romperme el corazón en tres mil pedazos, y hoy me arranca de los brazos de Jacob. Giramos la esquina. Puedo ver su Audi. Pero, bruscamente, me empotra contra el coche. Antes de que pueda gritarle, captura mis labios. Siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago, otra vez. También siento como el bello se me eriza. Usa su lengua hábilmente para profundizar el beso, que no es dulce. Es desenfrenado, brusco y voraz. Se separa de mi por falta de aire. Me mira a los ojos. Frunzo el ceño y me siento desconcertada.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?! - le grito empujándole.

- No, que hago yo no. ¿Qué haces tu?

- No me lo puedo creer... primero cometes un impulso estúpido y ahora te entra un horrible ataque de... ¿Celos? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Pues si, Isabella. ¡Estoy jodidamente celoso! - vuelve a acercarse a mi y me agarra la cara. Me obliga a mirarle a los ojos – Os he visto. Te he visto besarle. ¡Le has besado tu, joder!

- ¿Y qué? ¡Jacob es un buen chico! Es atento, simpático, gentil y sé que nunca me hará daño. Ni hará impulsos estúpidos de los que luego pueda arrepentirse – Edward vuelve a besarme. Quiero apartarme, pero asta que el aire le falta, no se detiene.

- Ni yo mismo me entiendo, Isabella. Pero en estos momentos no puedo separarme de ti. No puedo – susurra el último no puedo mirándome con tristeza

- Basta – digo en un susurro ahogador – No me des una de cal y otra de arena cada vez que tengas dudas. No podré soportar otro impulso estúpido otra vez.

- No, no más impulsos estúpidos. Ven a casa. Hablemos de todo, aclaremos las dudas – vuelve a besarme. Esta vez, es un beso rápido, un simple contacto. Dudo entre ir o no ir. Sé que si voy no podré soportar perderle otra vez. Pero si no voy, sé que no lo tendré nunca.

- Esta bien – termino por decir y él solo sonríe de manera torcida.

Al llegar a su casa, Edward me invita a ponerme cómoda. Quito mi chaqueta y la cuelgo en el perchero, viendo otra vez el par de chaquetas de Jessica. _Jodida mierda. _Él ha ido a la cocina, vuelve con un zumo de piña entre las manos. _Se ha acordado... _Se sienta en el sofá e imito lo mismo.

- Te has acordado.

- Claro – sonríe mientras abre la lata de cerveza – no sabía si ibas a volver, pero por si acaso compré un par de zumos.

- Gracias

- Bueno, hablemos.

- Empieza tu, que eres el dudoso.

- Vale – sonríe de forma torcida – Haber, sé que es una locura, que somos profesor y alumna y que te llevo un par de años. Sé que estoy prometido y que supuestamente estoy enamorado de Jess. También sé que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y que no soy nadie para prohibirte nada. Pero ver el beso con Black, y encima ver como se lo dabas tu, ha nublado toda mi coherencia.

- Es bastante tonta tu reacción si tanto dices que fué un impulso estúpido.

- Ya te dije que volvería a cometer el mismo impulso estúpido una y otra vez. Bella, no sé que me pasa, pero tengo la necesidad de verte, tocarte, besarte... Tu has sido quien a roto mis esquemas.

- No te entiendo, enserio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? ¡Porque me estas volviendo loca!

- No – sonríe de forma torcida – Eres tu quien me vuelve loco a mi. No controlo mis sentidos cuando estas cerca. No controlo mis impulsos ni tampoco mis pensamientos. No sé que es lo que quiero, ni tampoco sé si quiero seguir con Jessica, sólo sé que no puedo apartarme de ti.

- Pues no te apartes. Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado. Necesito conocerte más y saber sobre tus miedos y tus alegrías. Edward, puede sonar ridiculo, pero me da igual que sigas con Jessica. Me da igual si tengo que mantener lo que siento por ti en silencio, yo solo... yo solo quiero estar contigo.

- Bella – acaricia mi mejilla - ¿Estas siendo consciente de lo que pides? No has podido soportar la idea de que me arrepintiera, ni que fuera un impulso. ¿Crees que vas a poder soportar la idea de mantener esto en secreto y que todos piensen que amo a otra mujer? Lo dudo mucho.

- No se trata de soportar lo que los demás piensan, se trata de soportar lo que tu pienses. Si tu piensas que no sabes que hacer con la boda, ni con Jessica y que no quieres echarlo todo por la borda, lo respeto. Pero no quiero irme de tu lado, Edward. No le pongamos nombre a esto, no digamos la palabra "amantes"... solo... - intento aguantar las ganas de llorar. Ganas de llorar por miedo a que se rinda.

- Bella – Edward bufa y se toca el cabello. Esta nervioso, dubitativo. Y yo estoy echa un manojo de nervios – Esta bien, asta fin de año. En fin de año habré ordenado mis sentimientos y tomaré una decisión. No es una prueba, es para darnos cuenta de si esta locura nos hace bien o mal. Al mismo tiempo pensaré sobre mi boda y sobre Jessica. En cualquier momento puedes huir, Bella. No tenemos ningún tipo de obligación en permanecer juntos. En cuanto no puedas más y quieras correr, corre. Yo respetaré tus decisiones. Y, por supuesto, ten por seguro que terminaras huyendo.

- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Edward. No pienso correr.

- Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué, que tal besa Black? ¿Te ha gustado?

- Mmm, si, besa bien. Es muy cálido – digo levantándome del sofá – y dulce, sensible, cariñoso...

- Ajá, un tío perfecto ¿No?

- Si. Mucho – Me siento en sus rodillas mirándole a los ojos. Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas. _Frío, el frío que tanto me gusta. _Pasa sus manos por mi espalda para agarrarme – Y tu eres muy tonto

- Oh, vaya, él es el perfecto y yo soy el tonto. Bien, bien – susurra antes de darme un rápido beso

- El tonto perfecto para mi – susurro para después besarle.

Utilizo mi lengua para profundizar el beso. Paso una mano por su nuca y noto como se estremece. Me estrecho más a su cuerpo para notar más su intensa piel fría. Pasa una de sus manos por mi espalda asta llegar a mi cabello. Al cual agarra para apretarme más hacía él. El beso se hace más voraz, más intenso. Y yo cada vez necesito más de él. Nos falta el aire pero parece que ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de separarse del otro, pero no hay más remedio.

- Bella...

- Bésame – susurro. Vuelve otra vez a besarme. Otra vez es un beso voraz. Necesitamos más contacto así que nos pegamos más. Instintivamente muevo levemente, una sola vez, mis caderas hacia él. Gruñe. Se aparta de mi.

- No, no voy a poder parar.

- No pares – vuelvo a hacer ese pequeño movimiento de antes, vuelve a gruñir.

- No, Bella. Voy a llevarte a casa.

- Por favor, no. Quiero dormir contigo – susurro y le doy un rápido beso.

- Imposible, no voy a poder contenerme...

- No te contengas, Edward.

- Bella...

- Shh, vuelve a besarme. No pienses en nada que no sea yo. No sientas nada que no sean mis besos.

- Eres jodidamente perfecta

Vuelve a mis labios. Me besa tan dulce que me hace creer que si que le importo. Me acaricia el cabello, la cara, la espalda... Y lo hace con tanto cuidado que parece que cree que me va a romper. Puedo notar como tiembla cada vez que realiza un nuevo movimiento. Esta nervioso, tiene remordimientos. Remordimientos por querer estar cerca de una de sus alumnas. Por no saber si quiere a su prometida o por no saber si alguno de los dos va a echar a correr en cualquier momento. Tiene tanto miedo que puedo sentirlo en sus labios y en su piel. Incluso en su mirada. En cambio yo no puedo sentirme más feliz. Tengo a la persona que quiero tener justo en el momento en que quiero tenerlo. Quiero sentirme imprescindible para él. Quiero sentir cómo si su vida dependiera de mi. Como si no pudiera ser feliz sin mis besos. Quiero que me haga el amor toda la noche y poder recorrer todos los trozos de la piel del hombre que tiene mi cordura echa trizas.

En un rápido movimiento, Edward se levanta conmigo enganchada a él. Paso mis piernas por sus caderas y me agarro de su cuello. Deja de besarme para poder subir las escaleras sin tener un accidente. Aprovecho para oler, besar, morder y lamer su cuello.

Al llegar a la habitación, me recuesta en la cama, tumbándose encima mía. Sigue besándome y acariciándome. Me estremezco. Se separa de mi y me sonríe.

- Voy a hacerle el amor, Swan.

* * *

**n/a: Holaaaa:) ¿Como va todo? ¿Estais pasando buena semanita? Bueno aquí os traigo otro capitulo... como veis, Edward ya hacia tiempo que veía a Bella con otros ojos y bueno... es lo que tiene contenerse, que luego cuando explotas... jajajaj. Espero que os guste! Lo de siempre, gracias por los reviews, followers y visitas.. MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


	11. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

-Mío-

Necesito sentirle más cerca. No ha dejado de besarme. Sigo contra la pared y él sigue pegándose más a mi. Me levanta en un impulso y como auto-reflejo enrollo mis piernas en su cadera. Ahora le siento mejor. Siento mejor su hinchazón. Paso mis manos por su nuca. Siento como se estremece. Creo que le gusta. Deja de besarme. Me esta mirando. Va hacía mi cuello y me besa ahí. Sin poder evitarlo gimo. Lame y besa mi cuello. Vuelvo a gemir. Con cuidado me muerde. Gimo otra vez. Siento como mi centro empieza a arder. Necesito con urgencia más de él. Se detiene y me deja en el suelo. Me coge en brazos, como muchas otras veces, y empieza a subir la escalera. Mientras subimos va dándome algún que otro beso. Abre la puerta de su habitación y me deposita dulcemente en la cama. Se recuesta encima mío. Sigue besándome. Pongo una mano en su nuca para atraerlo más hacía mi. Para evitar que pudiera dejar de besarme. Estoy con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas. Deja de besarme y me muerde el labio inferior. Sonrío. Se aparta de mi y baja a mis pies. Quita mis botas. Sube por mis piernas dándome suaves besos en ellas. Deshago mi moño mirándole divertida. Cuando llega al final del vestido, con un rápido movimiento, lo sube. Agarra la goma de mis medias y me las baja. Es excitante ver como me desnuda tan despacio. Al quitarlas vuelve otra vez a mi boca. Vuelve a besarme. Mis manos se mueven solas a los botones de su camisa. Voy desabrochando uno a uno mientras él sigue besándome. Cuando termino de desabrochar los botones, se la quito. Es la primera vez que veo su cuerpo. Es tan perfecto... Tan hermoso y, por supuesto, excitante. Noto sus manos en mi espalda. Creo que busca la cremallera. Baja ésta muy lentamente. Baja un poco el vestido. Sigo teniendo el vestido pero deja ver mi sostén. Me da un poco de vergüenza. Me da dulces besos en el cuello. Va bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, al borde del sostén. Me baja un tirante. Luego el otro. Vuelve a poner sus manos detrás y desabrocha el cierre. Me estremezco. Tira el sujetador al suelo. Inconscientemente me cubro.

- No... déjame verte – susurra agarrando mis manos y apartándolas

- Me da un poco de vergüenza...

- Eres preciosa, Bells, preciosa – replica acercándose a mi boca. Deposita un suave beso y vuelve a mi pecho.

Captura mi rosado pezón con su boca y lo succiona. Curvo la espalda para notarlo más. Gimo. Lo lame, lo chupa, lo besa y lo muerde suavemente. Le agarro del pelo y lo acerco más a mi. Mi otra mano esta en su espalda. Y creo que estoy arañandolo. Me esta matando... Con una mano me esta acariciando el otro pecho. Llega a mi pezón y lo aprieta. Grito. Ahora cambia al otro pecho. Vuelve a hacer el mismo ritual; lamer, chupar, besar y morder. Siento que ya no aguanto más. Necesito tenerle dentro. Muy a mi pesar, se aparta de mi. Me quita, ahora sí, el vestido completamente. Sube asta mi centro. Pasa un dedo por mi entrada, aún con las bragas puestas. Gimo fuerte. Vuelve a pasar el dedo varias veces. Agarra el elástico de mis bragas negras y tira de ellas. Ahora sí. Estoy completamente desnuda ante él. Vuelve a subir a mi centro. Vuelve a pasar un dedo por la entrada. Por miedo, cierro las piernas. Me asusta el sentir tanto placer. Jamás había sentido tantísimo.

- Bells, tranquila.

- Es que...

- Relájate y disfrútalo, pequeña. Prometo no hacerte daño.

Abro las piernas despacio. Edward me sonríe de forma torcida. Vuelvo a notar un dedo pasando por mi entrada. Abre más mis piernas. Siento como el dedo se cuela entre los labios vaginales. Lo pasa por mi clítoris. Vuelvo a gemir muy fuerte. Me cuesta tener una respiración normal. Jadeo, jadeo y vuelvo a jadear. Él sigue acariciando ese pequeño botón de placer. Introduce un dedo en mi interior. Empiezo a arquear la espalda y a disfrutar realmente de sus caricias.

- Mmm, Bells, que mojada estás...

No reconozco a este Edward tan pasional. Me gusta. Me excita. Su dedo sale y entra en mí lentamente. Se acerca a mi centro. Da lengüetazos en él. Es fantástico notar su dedo entrar y salir, y su lengua acompañándolo. Cada vez mueve el dedo más deprisa. Estoy gimiendo muy fuerte, tanto, que me da vergüenza. Noto electricidad por mi piel. Noto calambres en todos mis músculos. Agarro a Edward del cabello. No quiero que pare. Gimo casi gritando. Me libero. He tenido mi primer orgasmo con Edward. Intento controlar mi respiración. Volver a respirar normal. Mientras él sigue lamiendo mi clítoris. Se levanta de mi centro y me mira. Introduce su dedo, que acaba de ser testigo de mi orgasmo, en la boca. Lo succiona y me excito viéndole.

- Te has corrido con solo un dedo – sonríe

- Ha sido... espectacular – consigo decir con dificultad a causa de mi, todavía, irregular respiración.

- Pues ahora viene lo mejor – me contesta desabrochándose el cinturón de cuero.

Se levanta de la cama, abandonándome. Se quita los vaqueros y se queda con unos bóxer Calvin Klein negros. Vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas y estira el brazo para poder coger, de la mesita, una caja de preservativos. Saca uno y tira la caja hacía la mesita. Me apetece hacer algo para que él disfrute. Pero dudo de si podré hacerlo bien, o al menos que le resulte algo placentero.

- ¿Puedo ponértelo yo? - susurro tímidamente. Edward se sorprende y me mira al instante. Me extiende la mano dándome el condón.

Lo cojo y me pongo de rodillas a la cama. Estamos los dos en la misma posición, así que puedo besarle en los labios. Mientras le beso, bajo mi mano asta los bóxer. Tímidamente meto despacio la mano dentro de ellos. Edward gime. Agarro su miembro y lo dejo salir. Paso mi mano por toda su extensión. _Joder, mierda... Esto no te va a caber, Bella. _Vuelvo a pasar mi mano por él. Noto que de la punta salen unas cuantas gotitas. Eso me confirma que Edward esta muy excitado. Paso mi mano muchas veces. Cada vez más rápido. Apretando más en la punta. Edward esta gimiendo con los ojos cerrados. Ya no consigue besarme. Ahora solo consigue mantener la boca medio abierta. Bajo hacía su pene. Es la primera vez que lo veo. Si con tocarlo me parecía enorme, viéndolo me parece muchísimo más. Doy un pequeño beso en la punta. Paso mi lengua por el mismo sitio. Edward gruñe. Lamo toda su extensión. Abro la boca y meto un poco de su miembro en ella. Edward vuelve a gruñir más fuerte. Creo que le gusta, así que repito la acción varias veces. Lo que no me cabe en la boca, lo acaricio con la mano. Repito esto muchas veces. Edward pone su mano en mi cabeza. Exigiendo un ritmo más intenso. Me aparta el pelo de la cara para que no me estorbe. El ritmo que me exige es cada vez más rápido. Cada vez noto más pre-semen como sale de él.

- Be...lla... no puedo más... – me sorprendo y dudo en quitarme. Pero pienso que él no se había quitado cuando yo estaba a punto. Así que sigo con el mismo ritmo.

- No, no, Bella – Edward me aparta y me acaricia la cara – No quiero correrme la primera vez así. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Lo necesito.

Edward me recuesta en la cama. Se coloca en medio de mis piernas. Abre el plástico del condón. Se lo pone. Coloca su miembro entre mis piernas. Noto como va entrando poco a poco. Gimo por tanto placer. Gruñe. Cuando esta dentro, lo saca. Vuelve a meterlo, lo vuelve a sacar. Vuelve a meterlo, y esta vez, se empieza a mover con un ritmo lento. Le beso. Me mira y me sonríe. Empieza a moverse más rápido. Más voraz. Enrollo mis piernas en su cadera para notarlo más a dentro. Gimo al hacerlo. Edward besa mi frente. Es tan dulce y a la vez tan pasional. Besa mi cuello. Lo muerde. Lo succiona. Cada vez le siento más dentro, más cerca. Le agarro del cabello. Paso una mano por su espalda. Tengo la necesidad de arañarle para controlar mi excitación. Grito su nombre una y otra vez. Muerdo su hombro inconscientemente. Noto como vuelve a mí esa sensación de electricidad que eriza mi piel. Gritando su nombre tengo mi segundo orgasmo. Edward da tres estocadas más y gruñe fuertemente. Besa mi frente y sale de mi, recostándose a mi lado. Siento vacío al instante. Veo que Edward se quita el condón y lo deja en la mesita. Se gira hacía a mi y me atrae a su pecho. Vuelve a darme un beso en la frente. Todavía nos cuesta respirar e intentamos relajar nuestros corazones acelerados.

Estoy boca abajo en la cama y siento como Edward esta acariciando mi espalda con un dedo. Sonrío ante tal contacto. Me fijo que siempre hace el mismo trazado, cómo si estuviera prestando atención a algo en especial. Me muevo lentamente. Abro un ojo y veo que ya es de día. Entra una suave y pequeña luz por el balcón.

- ¿Qué haces? - susurro somnolienta todavía

- Te cuento los lunares – río asombrada.

- ¿Y cuantos tengo?

- Ocho. Hacen una especie de dibujo raro, me encanta.

- ¿Si?

- Si – afirma – Son los ocho mejores lunares que he visto en mi vida – río a carcajada. El deposita un suave beso en mi nuca. Me giro para verle. Esta tan guapo como siempre. Pero me encanta recién levantado. Tiene el cabello alborotado. Puedo verle el torso desnudo. Casi no tiene bello. Sus pezones son más oscuros que los míos. Creo que me acabo de enamorar más de él. Apoya la cabeza en su mano. No deja de mirarme. Esta sonriendo, que dulce.

- Buenos días – digo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

- Buenos días, Bella.

- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Perfectamente. ¿Y tu? - pregunta jugando con mi cabello.

- También – sonrío - ¿Arrepentido?

- No. Tampoco es que esté orgulloso, pero no me arrepiento – contesta sin dejar de enredarse uno de mis mechones en su dedo corazón.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Mmm – dice pensativo – supongo que una parte de mí se siente feliz y otra parte preocupada. La situación me atormenta. No encuentro que esto sea lo adecuado y todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Le he sido infiel a mi supuesta prometida... No es para estar contento.

- Bah – hago una mueca y suspiro – A pesar de todo eso, yo me siento bien. Desearía parar el tiempo y que mañanas como esta se repitan todos los días. Como un disco viejo y rallado de vinilo que siempre se para en el mismo trozo de la canción.

- Tonta – me da un beso rápido en los labios y me abraza, haciendo que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Enserio, no hay nada más perfecto que esto

- Hay muchas maneras más perfectas de despertarte, Isabella.

- Quiero probarlas todas

Dejamos de hablar. El silencio se hace participe en la habitación y puedo escuchar el latido del corazón de Edward. Me concentro en las caricias que me da en la espalda. En su olor. En su respiración. Y todo, absolutamente todo, me parece lo más maravilloso del mundo. Creo que puedo entender un poco mejor a Victoria, total, yo había echo lo mismo. Soy la misma basura que ella. ¿Mike se debió sentir en algún momento preocupado como se siente Edward? No. Yo no soy Victoria y Edward no es Mike. Quiero pensar que no nos parecemos, que no somos iguales que ellos.

- Bella – susurra

- ¿Mmm?

- Sigo pensando que esto no nos beneficia a ninguno. Vamos a sufrir todos.

- No – levanto mi cabeza para mirarle. Niego con la cabeza y le doy un rápido beso – A mi si que me beneficia. Te tengo a ti, no quiero nada más

- No me tienes, Bella...

- Te tengo aquí y ahora. Eso ya me satisface – me duele la realidad, pero si, no le tengo. Él no es nada mío. Ni siquiera me gusta pensar que somos amantes.

Creo, y estoy casi segura, que podría acostumbrarme a esto todas las mañanas. Todas las mañanas despertar al lado del hombre del que me estoy enamorando. Suena ilógico y apresurado, pero es real. Estoy enamorándome de mi profesor. Del prometido de Jessica. Estoy siendo igual de egoísta que Victoria. Si, soy igual que ella. Y como él dijo; no somos nada y solo tenemos hasta fin de año. Dijo que no me lo tomara como una prueba, pero creo que me lo voy a tomar así. Si consigo que él también me ame, se quedará conmigo. Si no, será de Jessica para toda la vida. Ahora sueno más egoísta todavía, pero lo siento así. Quiero poder gritar al mundo entero que Edward es mío. Quiero sentir que es mío. Quiero que sea mío para siempre.

Edward aparca enfrente de casa. Justamente, para nuestra mala suerte, Charlie acaba de llegar y esta en la puerta. Miro a Edward nerviosa, Charlie ya nos había visto. Parece que él esta demasiado tranquilo. A mi me tiemblan las piernas. Bajo despacio del coche. Veo que Edward hace lo mismo y pasa una mano por mi cintura. Me sonrojo. Charlie nos mira, no puedo percibir ningún gesto extraño, pero sé que esta maldiciendo todos los nombres de mis antepasados. Estamos frente de él. Charlie mira a Edward. No le quita ojo. Edward extiende una mano.

- Jefe Swan – dice como saludo Edward.

- Hola Edward – contesta Charlie estrechándole la mano. Gira la mirada a mi - ¿Dónde has estado? No me llamaste, ni me dejaste una nota, nada. Te he llamado mil veces.

- Yo... eh...

- Estaba en casa de mis padres, señor. Se había quedado a dormir con Alice. Cómo he ido a desayunar me he ofrecido a traerla – responde rápidamente Edward. Su voz es firme, no esta nada nervioso.

- Ah bien. La próxima vez avísame, Bella.

- Si, lo siento.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. Buenos días jefe Swan – sonríe de forma torcida a Charlie. Éste gira para abrir la puerta sin decir nada. _Que antipático, Charlie. _Edward besa mi mejilla rápidamente – Nos vemos, Bella.

Veo como el hombre que me vuelve absolutamente loca, se va. Ahora, me toca enfrentarme a la realidad. Una realidad llamada Charlie. De la cual, tengo miedo. Un padre siempre sabe que pasa en todo momento con su hija. Un mal movimiento y descubrirá todo. Tengo que actuar como siempre. Ninguna sonrisa estúpida, ningún pensamiento de la noche anterior, ni recordar nuestro dulce despertar. Complicado, muy complicado. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Edward haciéndome el amor.

* * *

**n/a: Bueno, por fin subo el capi:) Espero que os guste! Intenté que fuera dulce pero a la vez excitante y creo que algo se parece a lo que yo quería... Ya me decís que tal! Que paséis buena semana (lo que queda de ella jajaja) **


	12. Capítulo 12

Capitulo 12

-Primera prueba-

Charlie no me ha preguntado. Ni siquiera me ha hablado. Eso me da más miedo, pienso que estará dándole vueltas a su complicada cabeza y en cuanto tenga las ideas ordenadas y caiga en una conclusión, vendrán las preguntas. Le doy tiempo. También me lo doy a mi para pensar que tengo que contestar. Subo a mi habitación. Me viene a la cabeza Jacob. El pobre debe de estar desconcertado. Primero le llamo en una situación complicada, se preocupa por mi, le beso y luego Edward me "rapta". Una situación bastante incomprensible si a eso le sumas sus sentimientos por mi. Marco su numero en la BlackBerry y me dispongo a disculparme mil veces. Siempre termino disculpándome cuando se trata de Jacob...

- Bella – saluda al otro lado del teléfono

- Hola Jake. ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto nerviosa

- Bien, preocupado por ti. ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con ese imbécil de Cullen?

- Oh no. Estoy bien, estoy en casa. Al final me llevó a casa de los Cullen y dormí con Alice.

- Bien. Por la forma en la que te obligó a ir con él me preocupe.

- Estoy bien – vuelvo a repetir – Jake, siento lo de ayer.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues... llamarte desconsolada y... en cierto modo jugué contigo. Lo siento, siento el llamarte y siento el... besarte – la última palabra la susurro demasiado flojo, casi ni me escucho yo misma.

- No pasa nada, Bella. Sé que no me besabas a mí.

- De verdad, lo siento. No sé que me pasó...

- Esta todo bien, Bella. Enserio. Oye, Bells, tengo que colgar. Billy esta haciendo un desastre con una furgoneta y tengo que salvar la situación – ríe.

- Vale, cuidate Jake.

- Sé que no estaba todo bien. Sé que le he echo daño. Sé que he jugado con sus sentimientos. Me siento tan enfadada conmigo misma... Yo antes no era así, no era un monstruo. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Qué me había echo cambiar tanto? _Edward. _Si, ese hombre ha echo que pierda la cordura.

Me tumbo en la cama. Mirando al techo sigo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que he llegado a Forks. La niña retraída que no quería destacar, ahora estaba metida en un berenjenal, del cual, no sabía como salir. No, no quiero salir. Estoy hablando de huir, como dice Edward, y yo no quiero huir. Yo quiero quedarme con él.

Mi BlackBerry suena. Es un Email. De Edward.

_De: Edward Cullen Para: Bella Swan  
Asunto: Nada importante  
Fecha: 27 Noviembre 2010 17:17_

_Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti de otra forma. Espero que Charlie no te mate a preguntas. Estoy con Alice y le he dicho que ayer dormiste con ella, ya sabes. La pobre no entiende nada y ha intentado averiguar algo, pero yo soy más listo que ella. Evita respuestas ilógicas, que ella si que es más lista que tu._

_PD: Te echo de menos._

_De: Bella Swan Para: Edward Cullen  
Re: Yo si que lo veo importante  
Fecha: 27 Noviembre 2010 17:18_

_Tranquilo, todavía esta pensando que preguntas hacerme. En cuanto empiece no parará... Oye, ¿Como es eso que ella es más lista que yo? Yo también puedo disimular, tonto._

_PD: ¡Yo también!_

Ya parecemos más que lo que somos y sólo ha habido un tipo de contacto. En cuanto hayan más, ¿Qué pasará? En verdad estoy contenta, ahora mismo tengo lo que quiero. No puedo pensar en el futuro, quiero vivir el presente. Mi presente con él.

Dan unos golpecitos en la puerta y ésta se abre. Ahí va Charlie con sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta sentándose en la silla para el escritorio.

- Iba a ducharme ahora – contesto sacando ropa del armario

- Hace frío hoy eh

- Si, el tiempo aquí es bastante helado

- Si – _¿Conversación absurda, Charlie? Si... - _Bella

- ¿mmm? - contesto sin mirarle

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Por que no debería de estarlo? - contesto de forma despreocupada

- Sé que no soy tu madre, Bella. Pero puedes confiar en mi también. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber o que quieras contarme? - me volteo a mirarle. Luce un rostro serio y seguro de si mismo.

- No, no hay nada. ¿Qué te ocurre? - intento cambiar el estilo de la conversación

- Nada – contesta en un bufido – Me preocupo por ti. Ha sido un gran cambio el venir a vivir conmigo y me da la sensación que necesitas el apoyo y la confianza de tu madre.

- No es nada de eso, Charlie. Estoy bien y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

- Bella... me han contado muchas cosas. En el pueblo hablan y...

- ¿Otra vez? - frunzo el ceño – Te dije que no los escucharas

- Ya pero... dicen que te vieron borracha. ¿Tienes problemas, Bella? - pregunta titubeando

- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿Me estas preguntando si soy alcohólica?

- No, no, eso no... Jamás pensaría eso. ¿O debería pensar que si?

- ¡Charlie! - chillo enfurecida – ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Vale, vale – contesta levantándose de la silla – Entonces... ¿Tienes algún problema en clase? ¿Te cuesta hacer amigos? ¿O es que te molestan tus compañeros?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Claro, por eso vas tanto con tu profesor ¿no? Intentas que él te ayude. ¿No es así? - pregunta acercándose a mi. Deposita las manos en mis hombros. Me mira serio

- No, papá – contesto preocupada – No es nada de eso...

- ¿Sabes que yo también te puedo ayudar? Quiero hacerlo...

- No, papá, enserio. No es nada de eso. Deja de escuchar las tonterías que suelten por el pueblo y escucha lo que te digo yo. Deja de preocuparte...

- Esta bien, entiendo que es duro hablar sobre ello... Lo haremos poco a poco – besa con dulzura mi frente. Sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Pero que había pasado?¿Qué mierda de preguntas eran estas? No, Charlie, mis compañeros no me maltratan. Edward no me ayuda a salir de este tipo de problemas. ¿En que cabeza cabe? Bueno... por lo menos no ha sospechado de nuestra relación. Debo quitarle, a Charlie, las ideas tan tontas que tiene en la cabeza. Malditos chismosos... hacen que se preocupe por nada.

Salgo de mi habitación para darme mi esperada ducha. Al terminar, mientras me visto, oigo la puerta de casa. Charlie entra a trabajar en veinte minutos. Bien, por fin sola. Quiero intentar estudiar un poco. Sin darme ni cuenta, la tarde vuela. Recojo mis libros. Suelto mi cabello de la trenza que horas antes me había hecho. Suspiro hondo. Realmente estoy muerta. Me vienen a la memoria los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Él besándome, él tocándome, acariciándome, rozándome... No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar. De pronto mi móvil suena. _Es él..._

- ¿Hola? - contesto nerviosa

- Hola Bella – saluda – Acabo de salir de casa de mis padres y me han entrado unas ganas locas de hablar contigo.

- ¿Te han puesto nervioso?

- Muchísimo. Mi padre sabe como sacarme de mis casillas

- ¡Oh!¡No sabes cuanto te entiendo! Charlie también sabe como hacérmelo a mi.

- Veo que estamos igual – sonríe - ¿Qué ha hecho Charlie?

- Pensar que soy una alcohólica porque me hacen bulling en clase.

- ¿Enserio? - ríe - ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- Charlie pensará todo lo que nunca sería posible... ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?

- Nada, solo que estoy un poco arto de todo

- ¿También de mi? - susurro con timidez

- No. Sabes que no. Sabes que de ti quiero más

- Tonto – sonrío para mi misma.

- Todavía no me creo todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – confiesa

- Ya... yo tampoco me lo creo – susurro

- Es de locos... Pero ojalá pudiéramos dormir juntos hoy también. Lo necesito.

- ¿Dormir juntos? - me sonrojo al repetir como una idiota esas dos palabras

- Si, dormir juntos. Bueno, en verdad te haría el amor toda la noche.

- ¿Eh?, Ah, oh...

- Boba – ríe – Bueno, tengo que conducir. Nos vemos mañana en clase, recuerda disimular.

- Si, si... hasta mañana.

- Bella. Mi cama te echará de menos hoy

- Yo también te echaré de menos, Edward – contesto vacilante. Le escucho reír y cuelga.

Los nervios empezaban a aparecer. Las preguntas salían al aire. Iba a ser difícil disimular, seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó la alarma, yo ya hacia varios minutos que estaba despierta. Llegué muy puntual a clase, así que voy hacia la cafetería. Al entrar veo a Alice sentada en una mesa. Me acerco a ella.

- Buenos días – le digo mientras me siento a su lado

- Oh, buenos días, Bella – me sonríe - ¿Como estás?

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien, bien. Oye, ¿Qué pasó cuando vi que besabas a Black?¿Dónde dormiste?

- En... en...

- En casa de mi hermano ¿Cierto? - pregunta divertida. Desvío la mirada - ¡Oh!¡Lo sabía!

- Que no, que no. ¡Baja la voz! - exclamo nerviosa – Dormí en su casa pero no pienses cosas raras.

- Oh dios, Oh dios. ¿Y con Black? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Y por qué mi hermano te quiso raptar?

- Ba... basta ya de preguntas, Alice.

- Joder... durmiendo en casa de mi hermano – recuerda en voz alta

- Alice

- Si, si, ya dejo el tema – sonríe nerviosa.

La primera hora es con la señorita Porman, así que me doy prisa para no llegar tarde. Voy por el pasillo. Lo veo, veo que se va acercando a mi. Agacho la cabeza para que no se me note nada raro. Entro en clase. La señora Porman empieza la clase y yo todavía estoy en mi mundo. No me entero de nada. Las siguientes horas son lentas, muy lentas. El recreo es aburrido. Angela cuenta cosas sobre su nuevo ligue y Alice sigue intentando contactar con Jessica. Angela dice que a su nuevo novio le gusta escuchar como habla sucio mientras se acuestan... ¡Menuda tontería! La siguiente hora también pasa lenta. Y la siguiente es de literatura... Es terrorífico.

Edward entra por la puerta. No dice nada, como de costumbre. Deja su maletín en la mesa del profesor y comienza a escribir cosas en la pizarra. Mis ojos van de arriba a abajo. Observando su cabello, su espalda, su tra... trasero. Si, tenía el mejor trasero que había visto en mi vida. Muevo mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha intentando sacudir mis pensamientos. Me doy cuenta que Alice me mira sorprendida. Le sonrío. Vuelvo a mirar a Edward. Ahora se gira y habla para nosotros. Intercambiamos varias miradas que acaban estremeciéndome. Parece mentira que ese hombre se vuelva loco por mi.

Lee alguna frase de un libro que tiene entre manos, sinceramente no he prestado atención ni cual es el libro ni de lo que va. _Concentrate, Bella... ¡Concentrate en la clase!_

- "No siempre a quien hemos amado toda la vida es quien terminaremos amando al final de nuestros días" - lee en voz alta. Mirando al libro sonríe torcidamente. Me sonrojo. Esa frase podría describirnos perfectamente si termináramos así. Amándonos. Mi móvil de repente vibra. A escondidas miro que es. Es un mensaje de texto. De Charlie.

_Ven en cuanto termines las clases. Es importante. Tranquila, no me ha pasado nada._

¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice si me ha mandado un mensaje de texto de estas condiciones?. Me levanto sobresaltada de mi silla. Edward se queda mirándome perplejo.

- Lo... lo siento. Tengo que volver a casa... Es urgente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Swan? - pregunta dejando el libro encima de la mesa - ¿Algo no va bien?

- No lo sé. De veras, lo siento – digo recogiendo mis cosas.

- ¿Quiere que salgamos a hablar y me cuenta? - dice preocupado

- Oh, no, no. Siga con su clase – contesto sin mirarle. Salgo de clase rápidamente.

_- Oh, Charlie. Dime que estas bien..._

Conduzco rápido. Menos mal que la vieja Penny no me ha fallado. Al llegar, veo que hay un taxi en frente de casa. Rebusco entre la chaqueta las llaves. Torpemente abro la puerta, puedo ver mis manos temblar.

- Charlie, ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! - grito desesperadamente nada más entrar.

- Aquí, Bella. En el salón – voy corriendo al salón. La imagen que estoy viendo no me parece real. No me lo puedo creer. Mi bolso con los libros se resbala por mis manos. Me falta la respiración. Siento mi corazón acelerarse.

- ¿Qué... es...estas haciendo tu aquí? - consigo balbucear.

* * *

**n/a: Holaaaaa:) Siento la tardanza, creo que me pasé de la fecha limite... Estoy de examenes y no he tenido tiempo de mucho... Ahora que tenía un par de horas libres pues os subo el capi ^^' Bueeno..bueeeeno... ¿Quien será la visita? (suenan tambores) ejemm.. Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, followers, visitas y tooooodo eso! De verdad, gracias. **


	13. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

-Peligrosa visita, peligroso viaje-

Esta sentado en el sofá con un té entre las manos. Siempre bebiendo té, siempre tan refinado. Luce bien, luce realmente bien. Su rostro muestra inseguridad, creo que esta nervioso. A mi parecer, tiene mucha cara. Presentarse aquí, así. Es detestable.

Se levanta del sofá, dejando el té encima de la mesita. Intenta sonreírme. No puedo ni devolverle la sonrisa, me da demasiado asco.

- Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

- He preguntado qué haces aquí, Mike – digo vacilante

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, Bella? - susurra mirando de reojo a Charlie, el cual hace muecas para intentar poner alguna excusa para salir. Al no encontrar ninguna, solamente se va.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Oye, sé que sigues enfadada y lo entiendo, créeme. Pero creo que hay cosas más importantes que el rencor.

- Yo no te guardo ni eso, Mike. No entiendo todavía que haces aquí – contesto con soberbia.

- Bella... - susurra sentándose en el sofá – necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?¿Pretendes que después de todo te ayude en algo?¿Estamos locos?

- Escuchame y luego ya...

- Vale, vale. Te escucho – contesto sentándome en el sillón de Charlie. Ni siquiera me atrevo a sentarme en el mismo mueble que él.

- Victoria esta muy mal... Se siente muy mal por todo lo ocurrido, se siente despreciable. Necesita que le perdones.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si, si tu no le perdonas nosotros... nosotros no podremos... bueno, estar bien como pareja.

- ¿Qué? - mis ojos se engrandecen – Fuera de aquí, Mike. ¡Fuera de aquí!

- ¡Bella! - grita levantándose del sofá – Escuchame, joder. Sé que te hemos hecho daño. Sé que has sufrido, pero no eres la única. Todos hemos terminado heridos de alguna manera. Era tu mejor amiga, Bella. Ayudale a estar en paz.

- Vale. ¡Vale! - grito también levantándome del sillón – Dile que le perdono y que siga su vida. ¿Contento?

- No. Tienes que decírselo tu, Bella – dice agarrando mis hombros – Necesita escucharte.

- No quiero... - digo quitando sus manos de mi - ¡No puedo!

- Si puedes, lo sé. Sé exactamente como eres. Sé que no vas a quedarte sin hacer nada. La semana que viene es su cumpleaños. Le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa. Ven. Ven...

- Te acompañaré a la salida, Mike – susurro desviando la mirada.

- Tiene razón, me conoce demasiado bien como para saber que esto me atormentará toda la vida. Pero no puedo. No puedo rebajarme y perder contra mis principios. Desde que tengo una relación más estrecha con Edward, por mi cabeza a pasado varias veces el parecido de nuestra historia con la historia de Mike y Victoria. También ha pasado la idea de entenderlos o incluso de perdonarles. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de correr hacia la libertad, siento que si lo hago puedo perder todo por lo que he luchado desde que huí de Phoenix.

Acompaño a Mike a la puerta. Veo que Edward ha aparcado en frente de casa. Se dirige hacia nosotros. Estoy sorprendida, no pensaba que después de clase se presentaría aquí. Mike también le mira. Edward se acerca más a nosotros. Yo como una estúpida me quedo quieta.

- Bella. ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunta Edward mirando a Mike.

- No, no. Esta todo bien.

- ¿Seguro? - insiste. Acaricia mi mejilla. _¿Qué era eso de escondernos, Edward?_

- Bella – me llama Mike – Piénsalo. Por favor.

- Adiós, Mike – digo sin mirarle. De reojo veo como se dirige al taxi. Edward también ve como se va.

- ¿Mike? ¿Ese Mike de Phoenix? - pregunta atónito.

- Si... ese Mike.

- Joder, menos mal que no pasa nada. ¿Qué quería?

- Que me comporte como una estúpida – susurro agachando la cabeza

- Eh, mirame Bells – posa sus manos en mis mejillas y me obliga a verle – Quiero que me cuentes que pasa.

- Nada. Dice que Victoria esta mal por todo lo sucedido y que no pueden empezar una bonita historia de amor si no les perdono. Encima para hacerlo tengo que ir a su cumpleaños, la semana que viene. Eso implica el ver a todos mis amigos, conocidos... Gente que no quiero ver.

- Vamos – le miro atónita

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Bella. Si dejas que sean libres lo serás tu también. Yo puedo acompañarte. Pediré unos días libres por asuntos familiares en la universidad. Quiero que vayamos.

- Oh no, Edward. No tienes porque hacerlo...

- Lo vamos a hacer juntos, cariño – susurra muy dulce. Afirmo con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

- Bella – interrumpe Charlie. Edward me suelta. _Jodida mierda -_ ¿Todo bien?

- Si, si, si – contesto nerviosa

- Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan.

- Oh, buenas tardes para ti también Edward. ¿Quieres café? Esta recién hecho.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo prisa – sonríe.

- Otra vez será – contesta Charlie. Algo me dice que es así con Edward porque sigue pensando que me esta ayudando a superar la masacre que supuestamente me hacen en clase.

- Nos vemos – se despide Edward. Se dirige al Audi. Yo entro en casa.

Subo rápido a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi y me desplomo resbalándome al suelo. Mi cabeza no se hace a la idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. No lo asimilo. Ahora tengo que ser más fuerte que nunca y enfrentarme a mis fantasmas del pasado. Pero... ¿Qué coño gano yo haciendo todo esto? Encima he metido en el berenjenal a Edward. Aunque no niego que me pone feliz que se preocupe por mi, no quiero que lo pase mal. Y sé que lo pasará mal. Lo pasaremos mal. Por otro lado, esconder lo evidente es sumamente peligroso. Y para colmo esta Charlie. Si, los pensamientos de Charlie son lo que más miedo me da. Necesito tanto unas palabras reconfortantes de mamá...

- Tienes algo preparado en la nevera. Ayer hice la compra así que también tienes para prepararte más comida. Acuérdate de tener cuidado con el gas y que no se te acumulen los periódicos en la entrada – le recuerdo

- Si, si. Ya he vivido solo, Bella – dice detrás de mi – Estaré bien

- Cualquier cosa me llamas. Aunque sea una tontería, aunque no encuentres algo. ¿Vale? - me dirijo hacia la puerta de embarque

- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Seguro que te quieres ir sola y no quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta. Yo también estaré bien. Te lo prometo – le doy un fuerte abrazo. Me lo corresponde igual de fuerte. Aunque vaya de durito, sé que en el fondo es más débil de lo que aparenta.

Llevamos más de cinco horas de viaje. Edward esta dormido. Nuestro vuelo ha salido a las diez de la noche. Esta tan cansado que a esta hora, supongo, que ya debe estar acostado. Su cabeza esta apoyada en mi hombro. Aunque vayamos de frente hacia el precipicio, siento que si estamos juntos todo irá bien. Su mano siempre esta encima de mi pierna. Hace que note tranquilidad. No sé si Charlie se habrá creído que viajo sola, pero a disimulado muy bien si lo sabia. He podido notar la intranquilidad en sus ojos. Espero que este bien mientras yo no estoy. Le he enviado un mensaje de texto a Jake antes de salir. Le explicaba un poco la situación, omitiendo quien era mi compañero de viaje, y que me iría por unos días, que se pasara de vez en cuando a ver a Charlie. No he obtenido respuesta, pero sé que lo hará. Me acomodo lentamente en mi asiento, quiero intentar dormir yo también. Es un poco difícil encontrar la postura idónea para dormir teniendo a Edward utilizándome de almohada. Río para mi misma. Es como un bebé.

Estamos en el taxi, casi llegando a casa de Mike. Son las 11 de la mañana y tengo un dolor de espalda horrible. Edward tiene los ojitos de chino, del sueño que tiene. Aunque ha dormido más que yo. Al empezar a ver mi antigua vida, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. Las calles, los parques... todo me recuerda a mi vida en Phoenix. Me recuerda a Mike y a Victoria. Me estremezco. Noto la mano de Edward sobre la mía. La aprieta fuerte. Me giro para verle, me mira. Sonríe. Me da fuerzas.

El taxi para justo enfrente de la casa Mike. Es una bonita casa. No muy grande, pero para una persona era perfecta. O para dos. Si, aquí era dónde nos íbamos a alojar nosotros.

Edward coge las maletas. Al tocar al timbre, Mike abre la puerta.

- ¡Bella! - exclama sonriente – temía que cambiaras de parecer. Tu llamada el otro día me puso muy contento. Me alegra que estés aquí.

- Hola Mike – es lo único que puedo contestar a tanta falsedad.

- Emm, no sabia que ibas a venir acompañada. Hola, creo que nos vimos en Forks. Soy Mike – se presenta a Edward estirando la mano. Edward la estrecha.

- Edward. Si, nos vimos en Forks. Me alegra volver a verte.

- Pasad, pasad. Os enseñaré vuestra habitación.

Mike nos enseña un poco la casa, en verdad yo ya me la sabia. Si no recuerdo mal, en el segundo piso, primera habitación, cama de matrimonio... Ahí es donde se acostaba con Victoria. _Nada de recuerdos dolorosos. _Pasamos todo el día con Mike. Vamos de compras y preparamos la fiesta para Victoria. No vemos a nadie de mi antiguo entorno, pero si gente conocida; vecinos, profesores de instituto, compañeros de clase, etc. El día pasa volando. Y la verdad, demasiado intenso. Temía que Mike soltara algo que a Edward pudiera molestarle. Pero no, no se pasó de la raya. Sinceramente se llevaban bastante bien. Bueno o por lo menos lo intentaban delante de mi. Mike nos deja en la habitación a las 20 de la tarde para poder arreglarnos. Nos da toallas nuevas y nos explica unas cuantas cosas de la casa. Sale por la puerta con una jodida sonrisa de satisfacción que le hubiese quitado de un tortazo. Realmente me da asco, él y su puta vida perfecta.

Me dejo caer en la cama, agotada de tantas emociones y pensamientos dolorosos.

- ¿Quieres ducharte tu primero? - pregunta Edward sacándome de mi cabeza

- ¿Qué? Pensaba que nos íbamos a duchar juntos... - susurro tímida

- ¿Quieres?

- Oh, no. Así suena demasiado pervertido – me quejo levantándome de la cama de un salto – Iré yo primero

Me encierro en el baño. Suspiro. ¿Cómo iba a presentar a Edward? "Este es Edward, mi profesor de literatura en la universidad y con el que me he acostado una vez". ¿Estamos locos? Vuelvo a suspirar. Creo que la noche va a ser complicada. Si, complicada y eterna, realmente eterna.

Intento despejarme un poco con un baño de agua caliente. Pierdo la noción del tiempo y cuando me doy cuenta parece que llevo años metida aquí. Me apresuro a salir del ardiente agua. Y... perfecto. He olvidado mi ropa en la habitación. Coloco una toalla en mi cabello y otra toalla para cubrirme el cuerpo. Salgo despacio del baño y observo que Edward esta tumbado en la cama. Me acerco a él. Duerme. Doy un beso en su tibia frente. Me mira.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - pregunta desperezándose.

- Si, ya puedes entrar tu

- Mmmm, bien – se levanta y se dirige a la puerta del baño – Una cosa para posibles situaciones similares a esta, no te pasees en toalla si no quieres que te haga el amor toda la noche. Es un aviso – cierra la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? - susurro atónita. Me sonrojo.

Intento olvidar el comentario de hace un rato y comienzo a vestirme. He comprado un vestido turquesa de palabra de honor. Al ponérmelo veo que es demasiado estrecho y realza mucho mi figura de cartón. Odio como me veo... Subo la cremallera de atrás hasta dónde puedo, ya le pediré luego a Edward que me ayude. Recojo mi cabello en una trenza de espiga, de lado. También he comprado medias, pendientes de piedras turquesas, bolso negro a juego con los tacones negros; que obligada por Edward he comprado. Maquillo mis párpados con sombra turquesa degradándose de negro. Aplico la base, el rimel y los labios rosa claro. Al terminar me veo más horrible. De pronto, la puerta del baño se abre. Edward sale sólo con unos pantalones vaqueros. Todavía su torso esta algo mojado. Me quedo embobada mirando como se seca el pelo con la toalla. Me mira y sonríe de forma torcida. Vuelvo a girarme al espejo. Siempre sabe que pienso con solo mirarle. _¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

- Vas a ser la envidia de la fiesta – susurra subiéndome la cremallera hasta el final. Me abraza por detrás.

- Lo dudo – vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo de arriba hacia abajo – lo dudo mucho

- ¿Por qué? Pero si estas preciosa, Bells.

- Me veo horrible... - se acurruca en mi cuello. Inhala. Acaba de olerme. ¿Acaba de olerme?. Su leve barba me hace cosquillas – No te has afeitado

- No. Estoy de vacaciones – vuelve a mirar hacia el espejo y me sonríe.

- Vamos, arreglate – susurro

Mike se ha ido hace un rato, ni siquiera se a despedido de mi. Ha hablado con Edward y le ha dicho que cuando termináramos que fuéramos a casa de Victoria. Rezo para que su madre no este. No quiero ser una hipócrita. Es odioso.

Al llegar a casa de Victoria, desde el porche, ya se escucha la música y el gentío. Suspiro antes de tocar al timbre. Vuelvo a suspirar esperando que abran la puerta. Edward agarra mi mano y me sonríe con seguridad. Otra vez esta intentando darme fuerzas.

Una perfecta joven de pelo rubio rojizo nos abre la puerta.

- ¡Bella! - exclama abrazándome - ¡que contenta estoy de volver a verte!

- Hola Kristie, yo también me alegro mucho de verte – sonrío - ¡Estas preciosa!

- Oh, cariño, tu también – dice separándose de mi y mirándome de arriba a abajo – Pasad, pasad.

Al entrar, nos conduce hasta el salón. Juro que me muero de vergüenza al notar todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros. Las envidiosas escanean a Edward, mis amigas susurran que hago ahí, mis amigos cuchichean lo cornuda que soy y Victoria se queda perpleja al verme. _Sorpresa, puta. _Vuelvo a inhalar. Edward agarra más fuerte mi mano. Victoria se acerca poco a poco. Se queda enfrente de mi. Sigue igual de hermosa que siempre. Ese pelo rojizo y esas pecas que le hacen parecer una joven quinceañera le favorecen como siempre. Sus labios rojos me recuerdan mucho a los de Rose. En este instante me arrepiento de estar aquí y no en Forks con todos los demás.

- Bella... - susurra Victoria boquiabierta

- Sorpresa, cariño – aparece Mike de entre la gente y agarra a Victoria por la cintura – Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Tsé – oigo a Edward chasquear los labios. ¿Le ha parecido igual de asqueroso que a mi la forma en que me a llamado "regalo"?

- ¡Bella! - grita una hermosa joven pelinegra. Después de Victoria, esta chica era a quien más quería de Phoenix. De ella si que me dolió separarme. Nos fundimos en un tórrido abrazo

- ¡Bree! ¿Qué tal todo? - sonrío gustosa.

- Bien, todo bien. Tenía muchas ganas de verte – sonríe alejándose un poco de mi. Mira a Edward sorprendida - ¿Quien eres tu?

- El es Edward. Un ami...

- Su novio – me interrumpe Edward – encantado.

- Oh. ¿Tu novio? - pregunta Kristie sorprendida – Pero es mayor que tu ¿no?

- Si. Por un par de años – sonríe Edward - ¿Se me nota mucho la vejez?

- No, no, no – niega Kristie avergonzada – ¡para nada!

- Servios un poco de ponche – sugiere Bree – es sin alcohol.

- En esa mesa hay con alcohol – añade Mike – para los hombres como tu, Edward.

- Pero que hermosa que estás – susurra alguien detrás de mi. Al darme la vuelta, James, sonríe tiernamente.

- ¡James! - no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo. James era el mejor amigo de Mike, quien se convirtió en un hermano para mi cuando vivía aquí.

- ¿Cómo estas, pequeña?

- Muy bien. Tenía muchas ganas de verte – confieso alejándome un poco de él.

- No hagas eso James, no vaya a ser que el nuevo novio de Bella se ponga celoso – sonríe Tanya al lado de Victoria. Tanya es la novia de James, una de las mejores amigas de Victoria. La cual me culpó de todo lo que pasó. Era absolutamente inaguantable. Ni siquiera me molesto a mirarla, sé perfectamente que era ella. Era la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer tal comentario.

- Oh encantado. Soy James – se presenta a Edward – vamos, te acompaño a servirte algo de beber - Se lleva a Edward al ponche con alcohol. Ahora si que tengo miedo.

- Vamos Bella, vamos a ponernos ponche sin alcohol – sugiere Bree. Acompañada también por Kristie, vamos a servirnos un poco de ponche. Me preguntan sobre mi nueva vida, sobre Forks, sobre la gente de allí... A mi se me cae la baba al contar un poco todo lo bien que estaba ahora.

Noto todavía todas las miradas pegadas a mi. La muy absurda de Victoria no dejaba de mirarme desde la otra punta del salón. Estaba con Mike cuchicheando. No escuchaba lo que decían, lógicamente, pero me podía hacer una idea. Miro para ver dónde esta Edward. Habla con Tanya y James. No parece del todo incomodo. En verdad me siento mal por hacer que tenga que pasar por esto. No es cosa suya, son mis fantasmas del pasado. Es injusto, muy injusto.

- Joder, Bella... ¡Vaya hombre! - exclama Kristie sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿Eh?

- Te hablo de Edward, Bella, de Edward. ¿Todos los chicos de Forks son así de impresionantes? - pregunta curiosa sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Río.

- ¿Dónde lo has conocido? - pregunta Bree

- Es el hermano de una muy buena amiga de allí. Nos conocimos por ella – _Y porque es mi profesor de literatura_

- No tiene ni punto de comparación con Mike – susurra Bree divertida. Doy un sorbo al ponche.

La noche va a ser larga, muy larga. Lo presiento, lo sé. Vaya manera de perder el tiempo, pienso. En vez de disfrutar de Edward los días que me quedan hasta año nuevo, lo estoy desperdiciando aquí. En el momento de coger el avión ya estaba arrepentida de venir, pero ahora, después de pensar que no me queda casi tiempo, estoy más arrepentida.

Y con todos estos pensamientos y remordimientos de haber venido, Edward me mira. Me sonríe. Y se me olvida todo, absolutamente todo de lo que hay a mi alrededor. Me atrevo a admitir, para mi misma, que ya estoy enamorada de él. Ciega y locamente enamorada de mi profesor.

* * *

**n/a: taaaaaachán. Primer viaje de nuestra parejita. Aunque sea por asuntos no muy bonitos... jajaja bueno, quería decir una cosa: Sé que la historia no es muy perfecta, ni es de las mejores redactadas. Pero lo he escrito con el mayor cariño del mundo. Sé también que no ha sido muy bien recibida y que no hay mucha gente enganchada, pero esos 20ytantos seguidores me enorgullecen muchísimo. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Nos leemos prontito:)**


End file.
